


Love Me; Only Me

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kozume Kenma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Babies, Barebacking, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Bisexual Kageyama Tobio, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys In Love, Claiming Bites, Condoms, Consent, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Cute, Cute Kids, Depressed Kageyama Tobio, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Enemies, Gay Hinata Shouyou, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate myself for this, I suck at writing, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Insecure Hinata Shouyou, Insomnia, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealousy, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, KenHina Week, Kissing, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Idiot, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meant To Be, Mentions of miscarriage, Minor Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Shimizu Kiyoko, Missionary Position, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, Nesting, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Oops, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Painful Heats, Pets, Pining, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Planned Pregnancy, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Leave Comments, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom, Pregnancy, Regret, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Showers, Smut, Soft Kisses, Soft Kozume Kenma, Some Spoilers, Sorry Not Sorry, Streamer Kenma, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, Teasing, This fic will be LONG, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kozume Kenma, True Love, True Mates, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Weddings, What Have I Done, boss kenma kozume, bottom!Hinata, but like not really lmao, but like there are nightmares about it, everyone is taller than hinata, i feel bad, i have a size kink lmao, im bad at writing smut, im not much of a fan of mpreg but whatever, its angst what do u expect, its hinatas first time, kenhina - Freeform, kenma does a livestream, kenma is TALL, kenma is a good husband, kenma is baby, kenma likes apple pie, non con touching warning for chap.6, not a slow burn, ok ill shut up, only for like one chapter, read the tags, rich kenma kozume, slightly OOC, sorta power bottom, sugawara and hinata are besties, there wont be miscarriages dont worry, they help me, this will get sad, what even is this, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: work currently on hiatuslife wasn't fair. Tobio had to learn the hard way.Kenma and Hinata are at peace- but at what cost?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 50
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for checking in on this work :)

Hinata sighed, a smile on his face as he scrolled through his social media. His feet had been hurting as he had just come back from a hike, and his whole body was so covered in sweat you'd think he had gone for a swim. Anyway, his eyes lit up as Kenma had texted him. 

𝙈𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙆𝙚𝙣𝙢𝙖: Shou, would you like to come over? We can play video games and I'll treat you for coffee ice cream.

Oh, how his heart warmed up at the notification. A blush and smile spread across his face as he realized how, 1. Kenma had remembered that he loved coffee-flavored ice cream and 2. He had called him Shou. Nobody did, at least, except for his mother and sister, and Noya who he'd occasionally hang out with. He shook his head as he had gotten too lost in his thoughts and answered.

𝙩𝙮𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙜...: Course! I'd love to, when and what time?

He threw his phone on his bed and squealed like a middle-schooler who had just sent his crush a text, which, is what was going on, minus the middle-schooler part. His phone received yet another notification, though, it wasn't from Kenma. Well, one was, the other was from Kageyama. 

𝙈𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙆𝙖𝙜𝙚𝙮𝙖𝙢𝙖: Hey, would you like to see a movie over at my place today?  
𝙈𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙆𝙚𝙣𝙢𝙖: Good. I'll pick you up at 6.

Huh?! It was weird enough for one person to text him to go out, and now two were? Yes, he'd admit he was a pretty average-looking omega, with his fair skin and soft, angel face, as well as his muscular yet a bit chubby body. He had liked Kageyama in the past. However, that was in the past.

𝙩𝙮𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙜...: Sorry Kageyama, I already have plans with Kenma. Maybe another day, though!

His heart skipped a beat at reading Kenma's text, standing up in a matter of seconds and dashing to his closet, being indecisive on what to wear. Should he wear ripped jeans or would that look too casual? Should he wear dressing pants or would that be too formal? What kind of shirt should he wear? It was taking him so long to decide that he hopped in the shower and would think on his outfit while doing so.

Kenma smiled to himself, putting his hair up in a bun with two strands of hair loose at the front. His outfit consisted of some black dressing pants and a dark red hoodie, a small cat head with no facial features in the middle of it. He waved his stream a goodbye and shut down his PC, standing up to stretch. Ever since he had presented right after they lost in Nationals against Fukurodani, it became a surprise to everyone (including himself) that he was an Alpha. Not much longer, he started to grow in size. He now stood at 5'11, with the same fair skin and same colored hair, though, his Alpha features were noticeable. His shoulders were wide, his canines were sharper than an omega's or beta's, and his overall body was muscular (not ripped), even if he only worked out 5 days a week for 40 minutes.

The other Alpha on the other hand, was... weirded out. He found it strange how Hinata had declined his offer. It always seemed that Hinata was the one chasing after him, even after they had both presented their secondary gender. Not to mention, why had Kenma invited him out? He sighed and clicked his tongue, moving his bangs away from his head by blowing on them. His dog, which was a white bull terrier with a black nose and a bit of pink around it barked, a ball on his mouth. He smirked to himself, however, he remembered he had Hinata on Snapchat and would check his location. That wasn't weird of him, right?

As it was 5:20, Kenma sat up from his bed and cracked his neck, starting to make his way outside, not before petting his cat. He drove towards Hinata's house. He knew how to get there, as he had been there quite a few times before. Not for anything special, though.

Hinata brushed his hair before wildly running his hands on it to make it have that natural poof. He wore some black pants and a white tucked in shirt. He remembered to pop a mild heat-suppressant, just in case. Though, his heat wouldn't come for another two weeks. Still, his mother always made him have one. He took Yuki out of her cage and let her sit on his shoulder while he took his shoes downstairs and lay them next to the door. Just then, the doorbell rang. He headed downstairs and opened the door, having to look up as Kenma stood there. 

"Give me a minute, I have to put Yuki back." Hinata smiled, opening the door more in case the other wanted to come in and took the bird off from his shoulder and put her in the wide cage, making sure she had enough food and water. He turned around only to see Kenma resting his body on the door, a gentle smile on his face, his two strands of hair to the left. His cheeks turned a faint dusty pink, giving him a smile and chuckle back before closing the cage door and walking out with him, making sure to lock his own door as well.

"How come your hair grew so much? I swear we met a few weeks ago! You're not wearing extensions, are you?" Hinata exclaimed as they drove god knows where, leaning in as close as possible to Kenma's hair as the seat belt tried to stop him. The Alpha blushed slightly and laughed, stopping the car softly on a red light and turning around, their noses almost touching. "No, Shou. I don't wear extensions." He laughed, clasping one of his hands before casually letting go as the light turned green. He most definitely didn't miss the bright blush on the Omega.

The two held a conversation while Kenma drove, talking about their pets and things they had been doing recently. It wasn't until the topic of mates came up, which was brought of by Kenma, of course. After all, he was trying to court Hinata and he wanted to make sure that he would want a mate by now. 

"Say, Hinata.. Are you currently looking for a mate?" Kenma tilted his head, still keeping his eyes on the road. Hinata looked at him and laughed softly before looking at the street, too. "I am, actually. I guess you've been the first person to, well.. try to court me. It's nice." he added softly at the end, Kenma smiling with his bright canines showing that Hinata most definitely did not miss. "And, well, how do you know im courting you, hm? I could just be wanting to hang out with you." The Alpha teased, looking at the other with a smug look on his face. "Shut yer trap!" Hinata shook his arms in the air, covering his bright-red face while Kenma laughed. 

That laugh was.. angelic, to say the least.

Kageyama checked Hinata's location as it appeared he had completely stopped moving and he was settled in a plaza. It actually wasn't far away from his home, a 10 minute walk and 5 minute drive with no traffic. He put his shoes on at the door and headed out, making sure to wear a dark hat and hoodie to cover himself up. He didn't want to get caught, after all.

Kenma and Hinata walked into the small ice cream shop, it smelling like cotton candy and berries. Speaking of scents, he had realized how good Kenma smelled himself. It was a sour-apple like scent combined with coffee, which, was a great combination if he would say so himself. 

Kenma ordered an apple flavored yogurt (apperantly, apple pie was his favorite treat) and Hinata, of course, ordered a coffee-flavored ice cream, in a cone, too. After Kenma paid (which Hinata thanked twice, may I add), they sat at the outside tables that held a pretty pink umbrella at the top. The two chatted, laughing constantly. It came to a point in which Hinata was laughing really hard, though not enough for others to hear, that he had laid his hand on the table. What has caused him to abruptly stop was another bigger and warmer hand now sitting a top of his. He looked at it then at Kenma and smiled, turning his hand the other way and squeezing it tightly. Kenma smiled, too.

Kageyama was seeing it all, his alpha instincts telling him to fight for the omega he so dearly wanted, though, of course he wouldn't do that. Surprisingly, Kenma was taller than him by one inch, and, though he was probably stronger, he didn't want to risk it. He huffed through his nostrils, having to keep his pheromones at ease unless he wanted to be kicked out by security by distressing others.

The other two sat up, hand in hand and walked off from the small area, walking around a park that was also in a plaza. Kageyama followed from behind, of course, though made sure to sit at one of the benches to make sure he didn't look like a creep trying to stalk them. Which, he was doing.

Kenma and Hinata walked hand in hand, their shoulders occasionally touching shoulders. Hinata had begun to build a blush running from his nose to his ears. It was faint, but it was there. His scent of tangerines and chocolate was stronger than ever, and Kenma had most definitely noticed that. He was about to say something before his phone rang. "Ah, excuse me for a bit." Kenma stepped aside, looking the other way while Hinata sat on a bench.

''Fuck! Why now? Wasn't it supposed to arrive in two weeks?'' Hinata thought to himself, taking the heat-suppressant that he had popped into his pocket. It probably wouldn't do much help, as it was a very mild antidote. He cursed his irregular cycles for how his body always reacted. Anything that would trigger a heat would make it happen right then and there.

He took the pill right before Kenma turned off the call and turned back around, stretching out his hand which Hinata took and squeezed gently again. He had noticed a leaf stuck on the other's hair and forced him to stay still and face him while he tried to get it out, having to stand on his toes. Kenma laughed, even squatting down a bit. After finally doing so, the ginger also took off the bun that was holding onto Kenma's long hair, laughing as he stood back and took a view.

"Why don't you ever wear your hair down? It looks gre-" A pair of lips crashed onto his before he could finish what he was going to say, an arm going behind his waist and pulling him upwards a bit. He let out a high-pitched surprised sound, though did return the kiss before he was let back down.

"If you like it better down, I'll wear it like that." Kenma winked before taking in Hinata's hand back into his, the two walking back to the car.

Hinata could have sworn his body heated up even more and he could have sworn Kenma had done that on purpose.

Kageyama wanted to stand up and interrupt their little date, though, he would invite Hinata tomorrow. He didn't want to get more jealous than what he already was and decided to go home. Praying that Hinata would go to his own home, too.

The two got in the car and drove back to Kenma's house, music playing while they rode back. Hinata tried to hide the fact that his pre-heat was full on at the moment and if anything every so small happened to excite him, his heat would take no time to arrive.

Kenma had noticed it. He could smell the strong scent of tangerine and chocolate, his mouth watering a bit. He hated to admit it, but he was driving faster to get home quickly. Not to mention, he was hard.

They arrived a few minutes later, Kenma helping Hinata get out of the car, trying his best to hide his boner by pulling his hoodie down. Hinata walked beside him, trying to hold in his breath before Kenma opened the door. After taking off his shoes, he turned around to see Kenma.

The Alpha leaned down and kissed him, Hinata returning it and allowing himself to be carried. His body heated up and pheromones filled up the house, combining them with Kenma's own.

"Please just.. do anything you want to me" Hinata breathed out, holding onto Kenma's face as he panted heavily. He had never had sex before, but he trusted Kenma and liked him, not to mention, they were already like this, there was no turning back now.

"Are you sure?" Kenma tried to compose himself, he was about to undress Hinata right then and there. After he nodded, he carried him towards his bedroom and gently set him down before ripping off his shirt, taking off his own hoodie. He leaned back down to kiss him before going down to his neck and sucking near the scent glands, trying his best not to bite them and mark him. 

Hinata moaned, his fingers curling into Kenma's long hair."Kenma" Hinata breathed out, pulling him upwards and the other complied. It almost seemed as if his eyes were glowing. "You okay?" Kenma asked, his breath rapid and face flushed.

Hinata smiled at Kenma's patience and kindness before looking back at him again. "Well, you'll be my first. If that's something you'd like to-" Again, before he could finish, Kenma crashed his lips onto Hinata's, running his hands through his waist before taking his pants and boxers on all at once, making the other shiver. 

"I'll make sure you'll remember it then." Kenma smirked, leaning down and starting to lick at the base of Hinata's dick, making him moan and pull on his hair again. He began to suck him off before adding a finger into Hinata, the slick which acted like lube making it easy. 

Not a few seconds later, Hinata came into Kenma's mouth and let out a shaky breath, putting an arm on his forehead, not realizing two fingers were already inside him and moving before his prostate was hit, which made him jump and moan again, Kenma leaning in and swallowing it. The Alpha took off his pants and boxers, leaning over onto his drawer and grab a condom. He didn't want to get Hinata pregnant, as they weren't a thing (he wished they were) and even if they were, he would want for them to try to have a baby. Either way, this wasn't the time for that. He smiled as he saw Hinata blush as he slid on the condom, kissing his gently on his cheek. "I'll be gentle, alright? If you want to stop, tell me." They both smiled before he slid in, Hinata's breath hitching and his whole body going upwards and limp, his face moving to the side. Kenma kissed him as he went in deeper, telling him gentle and sweet phrases as he did. After he planted his whole self in, he looked down at Hinata and wiped away some tears.

"You.. can move now" The Omega breathed out before screaming out a moan as Kenma slid himself out and pushed himself back in roughly. It felt amazing. Though, he came just from that and to him, it was embarrassing, but Kenma couldn't care less. He appreciated every aspect of how Hinata looked at in the moment. He began to move again, leaving hickeys all over him except his neck (alright, he had left two), but made sure to leave the others in places that could be covered. Thighs, stomach, chest, everywhere.

Kenma pulled out before flipping Hinata and picking him up. The ginger was about to question it before he was sat down and he was filled up again, a moan escaping both of their lips. Hinata felt safe and warm, turning his face around to kiss Kenma as he moved up and down, both of their faces in a blush. Kenma layed down, pillow below his head as he knew his knot was coming, and he didn't want to leave Hinata locked in an uncomfortable position.

"Kenma.. you're getting bigger.. haah!" Hinata moaned, barely able to move and his legs already limp. Kenma sat up and kissed his lips again "It's normal, don't worry." He reassured before moving him upwards and slamming him back down, hit knot forming and locking them together. Hinata moaned louder than ever and fell onto Kenma, breath rigid. Kenma circled his back and kissed his forehead, the two sleeping like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! i already had a draft ready, but it got deleted. also, this one is a bit short :( anyways, enjoy!

Hinata was the last to wake up, his whole body covered in the sheets, and, although he on his own was already heated, it smelt of Kenma's scent, which only caused him to dig his face in deeper and sniff the sheets. The sound of a cat meowing caught him off guard and made him lift his head up immediately, afraid that Kenma was there. To his luck, it wasn't, rather a black feline which began to walk to him and purr while circling around him. He had never had a cat as a pet, so he really didn't know how to pet one. A little scratch on the head made the cat purr louder, not sticking to him. It was funny, usually animals didn't like him much. Other than his pet bird, dogs, cats, and any other sort of pet weren't fond of him. 

"Hm.. What's your name?" Hinata spoke softly, trying to check if the cat had a collar. It did, a red one at that, though, it had no tag. He had decided to buy one for him and give it to Kenma the next time he'd come around. Picking the cat up, which, to his surprise didn't budge, he stood up before realizing he had no clothes on. "Ah, right.." he mumbled, blushing a bit while he put on his pants and underwear back on. Unfortunately, his shirt had been ripped in half by Kenma yesterday, which was too bad as, even though it was a bit plain, it was one he liked. Oh well, he'd had to use one of Kenma's shirts.

Not that he minded.

For now, his heat had subsided a bit, though, he could feel his body burning in certain places. He tried ignoring them for now, looking for a shirt of Kenma's. His eyes caught the one he was wearing yesterday which was on the ground, and thus he picked it up and wore it. The smell of apples and coffee all over it made him feel warm and fuzzy. The cat still sat besides him and he picked him up again, walking out of the room and walking around trying to find the kitchen, as it smelt of freshly made pancakes. 

After a few seconds, he finally stumbled into the living room which was connected to the kitchen. He had yet to notice Kenma setting the table and rather focused on how neat and nice the furniture was. The color scheme of brown and shades of gray went well with the grand amount of plants around the house. The living room consisted of two brown couches facing each other with a wooden table in the middle, a set of candles and quartz bowls in the center of it. A moon painting hung by the wall behind one of the couches, the other end having a space between the sofa and window, which had most of the plants there. A black chandelier hung above the wooden coffee table.

He stared at it for a bit more before Kenma's voice caught him off guard, just like the cat had done. "How come Corvus let you hold him? He barely lets me touch him" the Alpha laughed, petting the black feline before looking up at the ginger as he had bent down. "I don't know, he just began to beg for attention and to shut him up I carried him." Hinata responded, letting out a small yelp as the other had walked behind him and started pushing him towards the living room, Corvus jumping off Hinata's arms. A small, yet fancy wooden table sat, only holding four chairs. He smiled as the smell of pancakes filled his nose, sitting down. 

"Considering the amount of furniture you have, one would only guess you'd have a big table." Hinata laughed, starting to eat the breakfast Kenma had made, taking in some blueberries in at the same time. Sweets were his favorite. "Well, I rarely have people over, so I chose a small table to have room for other things." the bi-colored haired male pointed at the wall, which had a cat climbing tree and other things to entertain any cat.

"Oh, so you spoil him, hm?" Hinata teased, laughing softly as he saw Kenma tilt his head whilst raising a brow, holding back a laugh himself. The two began to talk about their other things in life they couldn't have talked about yesterday due to the interruption they had.

A message coming from the ginger's phone made the two stop talking, and, naturally, Hinata picked it up while drinking his coffee. A message from Kageyama almost made him spit out his drink, rather choked on it while trying to hide his phone from Kenma as he had clearly noticed something was up. The two began to wrestle a bit, trying to get the phone themselves. Hinata was trying to do so in order to hide the message, while Kenma was trying to catch it to see the message, or whatever it was that had shocked the Omega so much.

"It's nothing really!" Hinata put his phone behind him, which only made Kenma more stubborn and picked him up. However, Hinata was agile. Years of volleyball had made him flexible and knew any sort of way to get out of a situation. Thus, he turned himself over and made the two fall to the ground, his phone now besides him, out of his reach. His plan hadn't worked.

Kenma put his arm below Hinata's head in order for him not to hurt himself. The two were blushing slightly, though Kenma noticed the phone and caught it, holding both of Hinata's arms with one hand while holding him back down. Reading the message, he snickered, looking back at Hinata.

"You weren't complaining when we were like this yesterday, were you now?" Kenma tilted his head, picking Hinata up while keeping the phone in hand and secretly recording the whole thing. Hinata held onto the Alpha, letting out a sigh as he was laid down on the couch. The two began to make out softly, a soft pink blush on both of their cheeks. Hinata admired it. He liked how Kenma blushed, it made him look cute and more attractive. Most alphas would restrain themselves from blushing, as it would be seen as something "bad" on them, though, Kenma clearly didn't care, or, at least didn't care to do so in front of him, which made his heart flutter even more.

Kenma was about to kiss Hinata again before two hands were set on each of his cheeks, which made him stop dead in his tracks and look at the other. Had he done something wrong? Was he going too far? Or maybe-

Just like he had done so himself, he was interrupted as Hinata kissed his forehead, then starting to kiss hiss whole face while keeping him still. "You know.. I meant to tell you this yesterday, though, words barely left my mouth.." the omega whispered, letting go off from Kenma's face and began to caress his hair, pulling him closer.

"I.."

𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 Hinata's phone buzzed, a call interrupting him.

It was Kageyama. The ginger was about to answer, though Kenma was way more slick and answered himself.

"Hm? What is it?" Kenma answered the call, looking back at Hinata who was trying to take the phone back.

"Whose this?" Kageyama sneered, huffing out through his nose while trying to figure out- oh. It was 𝙆𝙚𝙣𝙢𝙖

"Kenma." He continued, "We're pretty busy right now, so call later."

"Wait-" Kageyama yelled, clenching his jaw as jealousy ran through him.

Kenma set down the phone on the coffee table, looking down at Hinata before switching them around and trapping him in place. He closed his eyes, planning to fall asleep and keeping him here. He knew Hinata had a job and knew his shifts, as they had talked about it and he'd always post photos of him on his Instagram stories about it, at the same time every day except Sunday. Currently, it was 11:34 AM, and Hinata's shift began at 12.

"Kenma, don't fall asleep! I have to get ready for work!" the Omega whined, trying to wiggle out of his grip but only making it get tighter. After minutes of trying to get out, he had realized how Kenma wasn't letting him go until further notice and decided to fall asleep as well. Little did he know Kenma's reason for not letting him shower nor anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god.. i accidentally hit quit and safari closed. i thought that the draft was deleted and i had a mini heart attack. good think it didn't. enjoy, though!

Hinata woke up in a daze, his nose catching Kenma's scent that had practically filled the whole room, making his body heat up little by little. He had been so distracted in the morning he had totally forgotten that he was in heat, not to mention, Kenma was below him, having both arms on his back. Luckily, both set of arms were now loose and he was able to carefully get off and take his phone without waking the Alpha. He cursed under his breath, knowing that Kenma was likely planning this all along.

Feeling slick pouring down his legs, he rushed to Kenma's room (which probably wasn't the best option, as everything there was filled with Kenma's pheromones) and got into the bathroom, slamming the door shut, the amount of noise he was making was meaningless now. He panted roughly, took off the sweater he was wearing along with his bottoms. Maybe a bath would help him? At least, hopefully. Before he could get into the tub, his phone rang. His mind was dizzy by now, as the lack of touch from anything at this point was making him go crazy. He seeked Kenma's touch, but the man looked so peaceful in his sleep he didn't want to be much more of a bother than what he already was.

Answering his phone, he tried to cover his harsh panting.

"Hello? Hinata, you didn't come today. You okay?" Sugawara questioned through the phone, worried about his friend. They had both joined their job at the same time, and since both of them were omegas, the two hung out closely. It was strange for Hinata to be late, and even more so rare for him not to come without warning him. Thus, he called.

"Ah.. Suga, I.." the Omega panted and hung up, dropping his phone on the ground and ran to the rub, turning on the faucet and getting in immediately, the cold water hitting his heated body was a blessing and gemstone flooring the tub had made it a bit better. Still, it had only been the heat from the outside that cooled, as his inside was still burning and he could do little to help it. The tub filled up rather quickly and he shut the faucet just in time for the water not to spill.

Silence was only around the room before two knocks came in the door. 

"Hinata? You okay? Kenma opened the door slightly, though it was pretty clear his back was to it. "I could get you some pills if-"

"Come in, please.." The ginger whined, resting his beet-red face on the tub, reaching out his hand to the door as Kenma came in, a heavy blush of his own likely due to the amount of pheromones Hinata was releasing.

Kenma noticed the phone on the ground, filled with messages and 4 missed calls, two of which were from Suga and the other two from Kageyama. His hand reached out to the phone before a wave of pheromones likely purposely let out by the Omega filled his nose and made his groin ache. His only thought at the moment was to get to Hinata, who was already playing with himself in order to relief himself. The condoms were all the way over in the other room and his mind was too hasty to even go back.

Taking off his clothes, he got into the bathroom and kissed Hinata roughly. He was gentle last night due to being Hinata's first times (which still excited him), but this time he'd probably go more of his own way. He took both of Hinata's hands and put them around his shoulder, starting to leave hickeys all over his neck and scenting him as if he were to be his. Of course, the other didn't mind, it only seemed to turn him on even more. 

Golden-brown eyes locked with those hazel ones as Kenma thrust himself in, having one hand hold himself in place while the other held Hinata's head to keep him from looking away. He wanted to see that pale skin filled with a blush moan in pleasure as he was himself. He had slept with other people before, maybe around two, but no one compared to them like Hinata. Ever since they were first years and first met, he had found him attractive, but never saw him as a possible partner due to the fact that he had yet to present his secondary gender and he was so shy around everyone. 

Hinata moved his head to the side, kissing the hand that held him and pushing himself upward, now being the one on top as Kenma sat, both hands low on the Omega's hips. The two looked at each other before sharing a kiss again. It was tender and sweet, something the two had longed for. The Alpha deep down wondered if Hinata was just doing this because of his heat or because of genuine affection. That thought didn't last long as Hinata began to scent Kenma himself, trying his best to hold onto the other as waves of pleasure filled him with each thrust. 

It didn't take long before Hinata came, dirtying the water. Kenma wanted to release himself, too, though, with no protection, that was out of the question. 

After Hinata came down from his high, he had realized that Kenma had yet to come as well. Getting himself off, he got a questioning look from the other before instructing him to get on the edge of the tub, which luckily was strong enough to hold the Alpha's weight. The ginger was nervous to say the least, as it was his first time giving a blow job.

Hinata licked at the base before starting to make his way up slowly; extremely slowly, as if to tease the pudding-haired male. He kissed the tip and scrunched his nose up, and not in disgust, rather as something new as his tongue tasted the pre-cum, his eyes looking up at Kenma whose face was flushed and eyes shut. His two small hands set on each of Kenma's thighs before taking in his length, going slightly faster as Kenma mumbled out words of praise, which made Hinata feel good about himself.

"Fuck.. You feel so- hnng!" Kenma moaned as he came, one hand taking his long hair and grasping it, the other caressing Hinata's own ginger hair. His knot had formed, leaving the two stuck in that position until further notice.

Kenma's hand caressed Hinata's cheek, which he had tried to lean into but could barely move. The Alpha smiled softly, his breathing even and steady as he admired how good the person below him looked. The ginger hair that stuck to his head to the water and sweat, the way those hazel eyes shined like some sort of gem or sun, and how pale his skin was, the ends of his shoulders as well as cheeks and ears adoring it with a pretty pink blush. He couldn't get enough of it.

"Go out with me, Hinata. I like and love you a lot." Kenma spoke softly, not realizing how loud he had actually been and grew a deep red across his face. His knot finally deflated and Hinata, to his surprise, kissed him before resting his chin on his shoulder.

Kenma picked Hinata up and went to turn on the shower. The Omega entered rather quickly, as the feeling of cold water running down his still heated body felt amazing. It'd only be a matter of minutes or hours until he'd start to feel needy again, and he had to get home quickly to at the very least feed his bird. He was about to pick up the shampoo before a hand did so before him and began to massage his scalp from behind, his eyes closing as his body relaxed.

He still couldn't believe how just yesterday he had lost virginity, and now he was here with Kenma, cleaning his hair in the same shower as him and now the two in an actual relationship. His heart fluttered and butterflies filled his stomach, making him slightly giggle and rest his head back to the taller one's chest, smiling. He had decided to try and reach for the pudding-hair but a drop of soap on his eye made him yell abruptly and got below the shower head, trying to get it off.

"Oww..!" Hinata complained, slowly opening his eyes as the pain subsided, frowning as he saw Kenma laughing. "What were you even trying to do?" Kenma snickered, about to put shampoo on his own hair before he was force to lean down and Hinata began to do it for him, finding it funny how his face was still in a frown, though his eyes were in awe or admiration. The way the small hands gently washed his think black and yellow hair made him fluster slightly and smile.

The two finished showering and put their clothes on, Hinata having to use one of Kenma's own pair of underwear that were "one size- fits all!" or some sort of bull, as it was still a bit loose. His pants were still surprisingly clean, so he slid them on and kept the hoodie that was originally from Kenma. He had asked the Alpha to take him back home, as 1. He needed his clothes washed, and 2. He had to feed Yuki and likely clean her cage.

The pudding-haired male of course agreed, and even stopped at a pharmacy to get some pills for Hinata as well as some condoms, as, he only had them on his own house and wasn't sure if Hinata had them at his own (which would be strange if he did, but shook his head to erase the thought). "Hey Kenma, stop by the grocery store, too. I've got to get some stuff." The ginger pointed at the small market and parked, which Hinata really didn't want to tell him the ingredients and followed him, making sure no other Alphas would get close, even if both of their pheromones were mixed. If an Omega was left unmarked, it was an "invite" for Alphas, which that alone disgusted Kenma.

Hinata didn't let Kenma see the items, and only got to see apples at the self-checkout as Hinata covered the items like a little kid covering his sketches. "You can't see or you'll know what I'm making!" The ginger hissed, picking up the two grocery bags on his own while Kenma tried to peek into them, though, with his height, that'd be a little too impossible.

"Alright, alright." The taller one sighed, putting one arm around Hinata's waist and the other one holding his car keys. "But you'd better tell me what it is that you're so persistent on not showing me" he huffed, his front pieces of hair blowing away from his face, which the other found adorable.

Getting inside the car, they finally started to go back to Hinata's place, no distractions involved. It was just then that he checked his phone and had a bunch of missed texts from Kageyama, as well as two missed calls from Suga. He called Suga back and reassured him that he was fine.

"Suga, please! I'll make sure it won't happen again, alright?", the Omega huffed, resting his head back as Kenma laughed in the back, parking at the end of the sidewalk which led to his house. He admired how pretty the flowers were, some bright pink and others a light orange and blue- it was clearly greatly taken care of.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't be able to go back until a few more days, so just warn boss about that alright?" Hinata sighed and hung up as the two said their goodbyes, too tired to even check the missed messages from Kageyama.

Kenma opened the door from him and snatched all three bags with one hand, holding them high up in the air. The ginger frowned, closing the door behind him and didn't fail at trying to catch the bags. After all, he was known for his incredible ability to jump back when they played volleyball. Kenma, however, had good eye and moved the bags, making him almost fall forward before he caught him, giving him a small peck on his lips.

"Idiot" Hinata mumbled, turning back to his house and starting to make his way over, only to stop at the same time as Kenma.

"So, where have you been?" The dark-haired Alpha rose from the stairs, both hands on his pockets as he started to make his way towards the two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took me well over 5 days so please let me rest for a bit lol. hope you guys enjoy :)

Kenma took one step forward and in front of Shouyo, not wanting to release any sour and bitter pheromones as that would put any Omega uneasy, and would only irritate Alphas. He lowered his head and put an arm in front of his mate. He could already sniff out the distressed and nervous pheromones coming from him, and Kageyama's own which were full of jealousy and anger didn't help. 

Surprisingly, Hinata was the first to speak up "What are you doing here?" he didn't mention his name on purpose, both his eyes squinted and trying to look as tough as possible. Though, if he were to have an animal tail and ears, his tail would be between his legs and ears drooped. His hand held onto Kenma's shirt from behind, which seemed to relax him even the smallest bit.

"What am I doing here?" Tobio snickered, almost laughing at the question. "What am I doing here?! Really?!" He yelled, his canines showing. It was disrespectful enough to show them, and bearing them to an Alpha was like an invite for a fight. Which right now, Kenma wouldn't mind, but right now his objective was to get them both inside and away from the dark-haired male. Some of his pheromones started to go out on their own as his instinct to protect Hinata was raging.

"Suga and I called you! Not to mention, you ignored my texts! Have all you two been doing is fucking?!" Kageyama hissed, getting a step closer to the two. "I mean, have you even been marked, Hinata? Or are you just there with him to-"

𝗦𝗟𝗔𝗣!

Hinata's eyes widened as his friend had been hit on the cheek, a mark being left. Kenma sneered, puffing out his chest as if to look bigger, which he already was as Kageyama was bent down and touching the place where he was hit. He had only been hit once, and that had been from his mother, no one else. He knew a fight right know would probably not even be worth it and he'd regret it later. His hormones and instincts said otherwise. Due to his rut being close, he became all the more aggressive and short-tempered than what he already was.

In the heat of the moment, Tobio punched Kenma back, drawing a line of blood on his cheek. Hinata almost fell back, though tried his best and helped Kenma regain his posture. The shortest of the two was about to try and stop the fight before Kenma's foot hit Kageyama on the shin, making him fall back. He didn't like to see his high-school best friend on the ground, but he didn't like the way he was acting either. He gulped, taking his boyfriend's hand on his own and began to walk to his house, only to be stopped by the other.

"Try and make another funny move and I'll call my lawyer." Kenma hissed, turning back around and making his way to the door with Hinata to his side. He felt bad for making him feel uneasy. The heavy pheromones of jealous and angry Alphas would put any Omega feel unsafe or bad, and more so when they're in heat. Letting the ginger in first, he shot a glare to Kageyama before closing and locking the door, taking off his shoes as Hinata did so as well.

"Sorry about-" His words were cut short as Shouyo began to pull him towards the kitchen, forcing him to sit down in one of the small chairs before he climbed up the counter to reach a box. He wanted to ask what he was doing, but by the time the two were face to face and the box was opened, he laughed softly. "Shou, there's no need. It's just a small-"

"Shut up and let me take care of it!" Hinata frowned, gently slapping the hand that was trying to stop him away and leaning in closer to clean the small wound. He couldn't prevent the small tears rolling down his face. Everything had been his fault, just maybe if he had been less fucking horny and actually answered Suga and Kageyama, none of this wouldn't have happened. Kenma wouldn't have a cut on his soft skin. Everything was-

"Shou, why are you crying?" The Alpha took both wrists on each hand gently, forcing him to look up, his heart shattering as he saw slightly red puffy eyes with small tears on the corners. Pulling Hinata into his lap, he put both arms around him as sniffles were let out, a small puddle of tears building up on the top of his shirt. He began to let out pheromones to calm him down and gently smothered his neck and face while scenting him. At the moment, it probably wouldn't be the best idea due to the fact that the Omega was still in heat and it'd come back at any moment for being overwhelmed with touch and pheromones.

"It's just.. It's my fault you're hurt and!"

"Hinata." Kenma interrupted, voice low as he looked up, his face below his new lover's.

"Had I answered his calls and texts and you wouldn't be here, with a bruise on your cheek-!"

"Shou.." Kenma lifted his head, hoping that he'd stop blaming himself. Because, this wasn't his fault.

"If I had tried and answered his-"

"Hinata Shouyou!" Kenma huffed, looking into teary hazel eyes before wiping away the tears, kissing both cheeks. Hinata's face turned a faded pink as a very familiar feeling started to crawl up over his body, a shiver running through him which the other didn't miss. "This scratch is nothing you should be worrying about, alright? Stop stressing out about it." the pudding-haired Alpha sighed before kissing the one below him, receiving two arms wrapping around his neck.

Everything escalated quickly from that. Kenma had carried his lover to his bed (without forgetting the bags that had both the condoms and pills), which was a bit small for two people and laid him down, taking off both of their tops and Hinata's pants, leaving him with only underwear. It went from tender kisses to Hinata's small and soft hand to leaving small marks and rough kisses all over his legs and inner thighs, making his way up slowly towards his neck. 

The ginger turned his head to the side while still looking at Kenma. He was perfection. His skin, cat-like eyes, soft silky hair, slightly tanned yet fair skin like his, and the blush starting to creep up his face to match his own was a beauty to look at. He inhaled sharply as Kenma's tongue licked a strip down his scent glands, but no bite. It was strange. How could an Alpha resist the urge to mark an Omega when they're in heat. He would never know, but appreciated it. Either way, that move alone made his boxers further more damp, which caused him to whine and try to reach for them with his weak state. A hand stopped him, though.

"No-No, Shou.. I wan't to take things a bit slower today.." Kenma arose from Hinata's neck, as he had been scenting him. Looking down, he took both wrists with one of his own and put them above the ginger's head. "Don't want you to forget about this, hm?" The dual-haired male questioned with a brow raised, his free hand creeping towards Shouyou's slim waist, straddling him before taking in his lips with his own.

Kenma's hand slowly started to make its way to the edge of Hinata's underwear, teasing him by lifting the edge before letting go. That got out a whine from the Omega, which made goosebumps run along his back. He wanted to feel him already, to remember the hot sensation like a few hours ago on his house. Though, he had to get a hold of himself. Kenma wanted for Hinata to remember his touches. The way his big hands caressed his cheeks, legs, and hands. The way he kissed his thighs, neck, and mouth was something he wanted for his new lover to always have on his mind and heart.

"Kenma.. please.." Hinata complained, spreading out his legs more and put an arm over his face which was covered in sweat. He couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't take the teasing any longer. He wanted him. Wanted Kenma. 

Wanted Kenma inside him,

filling him up,

knotting him.

He wanted to be 𝒄𝒍𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆𝒅 by him. To proudly show off the world that he was his and no other Omega would change that. To be happy at the thought of Kenma only reacting to his pheromones and vice versa. To show Suga and finally be able to relate to him, as he had a mate of his own.

"Please what, Shou?" The Alpha lowered his body, purposely making both of their crouches touch, which made Hinata moan and almost come from that. Kenma smiled, leaning over to the bag that sat at the drawer and opened the box of condoms, ripping one open with his mouth. 

"Mark me. I want to be yours, please." Hinata sighed out, his words barely audible. But it was enough for Kenma to hear. That was enough to make his heart skip a beat and for his cat-eyes to widen. Had he heard him right? Was he just asked to mark him? Was Hinata in too deep of his heat that he was saying whatever came to mind-

"Please, Kenma..." The Omega breathed out again, taking the other's free hand and pressing it to his scent glands, which made him groan in pleasure. "Right here.. Mark me right here.." He spoke again, looking deep into those golden eyes, hoping he'd say yes.

"Hinata.. are you sure?" Kenma questioned, yet his body responded otherwise. He lowered himself again, his mouth watering at the though and making him all the more aroused.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" The ginger whined, trying to get as much friction as possible in his lower area before he was flipped completely, his stomach sticking to the bed as a hand was gently placed on his back. "Alright, then." The same hand caressed his back as he heard the sound of pants hitting the ground along with another pair of clothing. He shivered as Kenma's hand began to go towards his bottom, making him shutter and groan in desperation as it was done in such a slow pace.

Hinata was going to complain again- about to whine due to the easy and steady movements across his lower bum and breath on his neck. A moan slipped out of his lips as a finger finally slipped in, making him arch his back and try to move backward in order to cause more movement or friction. He was stopped by Kenma, his chest pressing onto his back and huff covering his neck which made him shutter.

"You like that, don't you?" Said Kenma in a whisper, his free hand reaching to the ginger's face and taking it gently, forcing him to look at him. Hinata whined at the words, blush going down all the way to his neck, which had been covered in hickeys already. The two began to make out again, their tongues dancing with each other and scents mixing. It was like a haven, for the two of them. Despite them meeting two days ago, they were as close as two could be.

They met with each other quite often, but that was before the Omega went to Brazil for a while. Kenma had started liking Shoyou from way, way back. When he was a second year and the other a first year, he loved the way his smile would bring happiness to anyone. Though, since he had yet to present his secondary gender, he didn't see them two together as something possible.

Yet here they were, two fingers inside of his now boyfriend and lips colliding with each other, his chest pressed to his fair skin and curved back. It was a good feeling. To have him all to himself and no one else would be able to intervene. Even the thought of the raven-haired Alpha made his blood boil, remembering how anxious and sour his lover's pheromones were back then. Jealousy coursed through his body, which made him to leave the soft lips he had been touching with his own and latch onto the ginger's jaw, drawing a dark bruise on it.

"Mhnm.. Fuck.." Hinata mumbled, closing his eyes half-way as his body moved backward on it's own, causing more friction that he ached for. He wanted Kenma already, but he clearly had other plans. They were going slow- too slow. He probably wouldn't mind if this were to be regular sex, but this was during his heat. Where his body needed something inside of him other than two fingers, which were purposely moving at the speed of a turtle. It was torture, but he liked it. He liked being on the very edge and about to reach his climax before Kenma stopped completely.

Kenma pulled both his fingers out, grinning as Hinata whined at the loss. "Don't worry, you'll feel better in a second.." the Alpha whispered in his ear, lining up at the entrance of the one below him and pushed himself roughly inside, too pent up to go slowly now. The two moaned in unison, Hinata's hand's gripping the sheets as Kenma's own held them. Kenma would say he was a bit embarrassed as he moaned just like the ginger, but Shouyou really couldn't care less. He liked it. Liked how he knew how good he was making his boyfriend feel.

"You're mine, right?" The pudding-headed male grunted as he pulled in and out roughly, making Hinata squirm and moan uncontrollably beneath him. He couldn't feel any better. Knowing that he was Hinata's first and only, knowing that he was asked to mark him and knowing he was going to knot him yet again. Something was missing. He wanted Hinata to admit it. Wanted to hear him say that yes, he was his and his only.

The Omega could barely get any words out. Because of how slowly they had been going at it a few minutes ago, he had already come one and was going to reach his climax again. He would definitely not forget about this. But forming a sentence seemed far from possible right now. The immense amount of pleasure reaching all of the good places his body needed and reached out for.

He was at a loss, however, as Kenma pulled out quickly and flipped him around, spreading his legs and resting in between them, both their noses touching. Golden cat-like eyes pierced through him, and he wondered if he had done something wrong. That question was quickly answered, though.

"You're mine and I'm yours, right Shou?" The Alpha questioned yet again, slowly putting both of the ginger's legs over his shoulder, his face going towards his scent glands that were at the end of his neck, grazing them lightly while still looking up at him. He smirked, loving how red his face was, almost matching his. Both of them were sweaty, his long hair had sticked to the back of his own neck.

"Yes.. I am yours" Hinata breathed out, placing both of his hands on top each of Kenma's, looking down at him through the corners of his eyes. He wanted to bite his neck as well. It wasn't necessary to form a bond, as only the Omega had to be marked. However, if an Alpha was "marked" as well with the bite of an Omega, it meant that the two clearly loved and trusted each other. Unlike an actual bite, it would only last for a few days or up to a week max. A mating bite to an Omega's scent glands would be there for the rest of their lives.

Kenma smiled, pushing himself in yet again and going at an even rougher pace, almost reaching his climax as well as Shouyou. It was only two minutes later before Kenma neared his limit and his knot formed, locking the two together as Hinata came, all from reaching his climax, being knotted, and being marked.

It was done. The two were mates. Bonded; forever.

The ginger smiled, taking Kenma's face into his hands as he caught his breath, eyes heavy. The Alpha questioned what he was going to do before his face buried beside his neck and gently bit into the same place an Omega's scent glands would be. Kenma groaned a bit at the feeling, but his stomach filled with butterflies at the thought that Hinata did trust and like him as well. Kenma's knot deflated a few minutes later and he pulled out, throwing the condom to the trashcan that was besides the nightstand.

They would shower later, right now Hinata could barely stand and he wanted to rest. Kenma agreed, about to cuddle Hinata before the ginger climbed on top of him and rested beside him, spooning him. He wouldn't mind being the small spoon for once.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama sighed, groaning as he sat at the booth on the cafe, with Suga and Daichi on the other end.

"I fucked up, didn't I?" the raven-haired sighed and rested his chin on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slight manga spoiler at the beginning, but not really?*

Daichi and Suga sat beside each other across from Kageyama. It was pretty clear he was mad, as, apart from the look on his face, his hands were in fists. It was just like when they lost a match against Aoba Seijou back then and he got so pissed off nobody talked to him for the rest of the day. Daichi sighed, having to break the silence once and for all. He had just closed the store to help his old teammate, and he wanted it to be over quick. What could have happened that made the raven haired this mad?

"Kageyama, what happened?" Daichi finally spoke, crossing both arms across his chest in annoyance. He looked towards his mate, tilting his head as his expression showed no good.

"It's that damn Kenma." Kageyama groaned, cracking his knuckles before setting his forehead down on the table. He was frustrated. It always seemed that he didn't have to try to earn looks from other people. Everybody would agree that he was attractive, and he always seemed to have a number of Omegas all over his DM's. He was, of course, recognized mostly all over Japan, as, just like Hinata, Kenma and the pair in front of him, they went to nationals. However, once he started to like the red head, he didn't know what to do with himself.

Hinata was always the one running after him, but after they parted ways in different teams, their talks and hang-outs seemed out of reach. It all even got worse once he went off to Brazil and was with Oikawa for a while. Even if he was a beta, he'd still get jealous. He went to clubs often and would sleep with whomever it was, imagining it was Hinata. It wasn't the same, of course, but if he closed his eyes, he'd see it. See those eyes looking up at him and begging for more. 

He frowned, realizing that Hinata was with Kenma right now in his home. It was pretty clear Hinata was in his heat at the moment, and it was even cleared that he had slept with the other. Scents tend to give everything away. In a rut? Everyone can tell. Slept with someone? The scent of sex and mixed pheromones was all over. Angry? Pheromones that make Alphas angry and Omegas anxious if it's coming from an Alpha. Betas don't tend to react to pheromones nor scents that much, but if they do, things can get pretty bad. It's unknown why, but if an Alpha emits angry, sour, or overall negative pheromones, betas react with even stronger pheromones and can cause a war.

"Kenma? Why him? I've only heard from him as he's a famous youtuber and pretty successful." Daichi spoke again, only to receive a small hit to the side from Suga, confused by the action. It didn't hurt him at all, but what had he done? What was even going on? He dragged himself to this as Suga mentioned going out to speak with Kageyama made him jealous. He knew his mate would never do that, as they were bonded and everything, but still, he couldn't really help it.

Tobio sighed, raising his head and explaining everything. Maybe he was in the wrong for his actions, but he really couldn't help it. Seeing the person he liked with someone else was bad, and to make it worse, his rut was near. Ruts would make any Alpha more moody. If they saw their mate or anyone whom they showed interest in be with another Alpha, they'd get defensive and possessive. He wondered how lucky he was for not getting his ass beat. Kenma didn't look muscular, but he wasn't out of shape at all. His thighs were marked and so were his arms. Canines sharp, too. He hated to admit it, but he had stalked his social media whilst waiting at Hinata's home. 

Releasing sour and negative pheromones was something stupid that he did, specially in front of Shouyou. The look he saw once he was slapped to the near ground broke a piece inside of him. Hinata's eyes were clearly filled with disappointment and sadness. He wanted to apologize right then and there but he couldn't move. The aura Kenma had was intimidating. It was scary. He was known for his scary auras when he played volleyball, even if he was thinking of something like milk. Kenma never had those back when they played against each other. I mean, how could he? For all he though was that he was just another Omega like Shouyou and that's why they hung out so much.

Once Kageyama finished explaining everything, the two were left speechless. Daichi wanted to scold him just like he did with Tanaka and Nishinoya back then. But he had to compose himself. He almost did that once. It was back when he and Suga first started going out and had some competition with someone else. He didn't intimidate them, but almost did. He huffed, uncrossing his arms.

"What you did was wrong, but you've got to apologize. Both to Kenma and Shouyou." Suga spoke this time, setting his hands on top of Kageyama's in a way to comfort him. The Omega let out a heavy sigh as he felt Kageyama tense up at the mention of the other Alpha's name. He'd speak to Shouyou about this, but not right now. Not as if he could, he was probably busy with someone. Heats usually lasted from 4-6 days on average, and, unless impregnated, they wouldn't stop until said heat would decide to leave. It was the third day of the ginger's heat, and if he remembered correctly, his usually lasted 4 days. Lucky him, his lasted 7. He was glad he had Daichi with him, but whenever he'd leave for a business trip, it was torture.

"Thanks guys.." Kageyama left the store and walked away. It was sad seeing him like this. Kageyama wasn't the type to sulk and much less feel bad for someone else. Suga's inner Omega told him to console him and take care of him. He considered Kageyama like his own pup, even if they were two years apart and he was much smaller. When they were in Karasuno, he always acted like the mom of the group and Daichi like the dad. No wonder they ended up together.

"It'll be alright, Suga" The Alpha smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, setting down his head on his shoulder, giving him a small peck on the pink cheeks. He knew how much he cared about others, and he knew how much he cared about his ex-teammates. He did too, but it's just natural for an Omega to feel even worse. It's in them, after all. What was worse was when either 1 or 2 days before an Omega's heat arrived, they'd get all moody, sad, and craved food. So here he was, consoling his mate on the kitchen. 

\-------------------------------

Hinata was the first to wake up, sitting up in the bed. He wore an awkward expression at the mess on his room. Clothes were everywhere and the bedsheets were all over as well. Pillow on the ground.. It was a mess. He sighed, looking over to his boyfriend in awe. His long pudding hair was stuck to his face and he had long lashes as well. The sunlight that entered through the small windows was enough to let him see how the man before him had freckles. Freckles!

He loved freckles. For whatever reason, he had always loved them and would always envy other gingers for having tons of them. He crept closer slowly, moving his face inches away to his lover's and counting the few freckles scattered across the pale skin. Not only were they on his cheeks, but on his shoulders as well. "One-hundred six.. One-hunded seven.. One-hundred-"

"Mhmm..?" Kenma woke up, jumping a little at suddenly seeing a mop of bright orange hair near him. Shouyou had yet to realize he had woken up, so he yelped when a blanket was wrapped around his body completely and he was pressed against the Alpha's chest. Kenma began to attack him with kisses; all over his face, down his neck, shoulders, arms- everywhere. Hinata laughed, trying to escape the grip which only got tighter.

"I lo- hahaha-! Stop!" The Omega laughed, trying to catch his breath as the tender and quick kisses all over his neck and shoulders tickled him. He was finally able to breathe as he was picked up and the blanket was taken off from him, making him shiver at the sudden coldness in the room. His face heated up, as not only were they both naked, but he was being carried while so. They had done more than seeing each other naked, but that didn't mean he was used to it. He had just lost his v-card a few days ago, and he had never been in that sort of physical contact before.

"I thought you'd have a bathtub alone." Kenma spoke softly, setting Hinata down on the ground and leaning over to turn the shower on. The ginger frowned and hit him on the side, letting out a huff. "I'm not rich like you, ya know?" Shouyou looked sideways, crossing his arms as they both waited for the water to warm up. A hand was then placed on his chin before he was turned around and his lips were attacked. He almost fell to his knees, having to hold himself onto his partner at the sudden change in position. Idiot. He didn't know how weak and vulnerable he was during this time? Or was he just playing around purposely?

Kenma pulled Hinata in the shower, both of their bodies warming up at the heated water. His hair covered his eyes and he found it funny how Shouyou's mop of hair was still in its usual figure. Kenma let go of the ginger's lips and turned him around, putting soap on both his hands and washing his hair. He liked washing it, as he had never felt this kind of hair before. His hair was soft and slippery, unlike Hinata's own fluffy and curly. 

Hinata leaned at the touch, moving his head to the side like a dog whenever a certain spot on his scalp was scratched or touched. Kenma's eyes softened at the sight, leaning down to give a soft kiss on his partner's cheek before taking the shower handle and pouring the water on the orange hair, laughing softly at how Hinata immediately shut his eyes, preventing any soap from getting into his eyes.

"Would you mind if I invite Kuroo over? He needs help with something, apparently." The pudding haired spoke, taking the white loofah that hung on the shower handle and poured Dove's body wash on it, getting it wet before handing it over to Hinata. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so he handed it over just to give him a bit of personal space. Of course, Hinata wouldn't mind; but he thought it was a cute thing he had done.

"I don't mind, but I'll have you know I'm still in heat." Hinata mumbled, blushing as re-thinking what he said and how it might have sounded wrong. "-Not that I'd! You know what I mean!" He stuttered on his words, pushing his mate away from the shower handle to let the water rinse the soap over his body out. Kenma laughed- had he forgotten about something? "You are aware that now only I react to your pheromones, right?" He cocked a brow and tilted his head, looking down at the Omega, holding back a laughter at seeing the tad bit of confusion on his face.

"Once two people are bonded, they only react to each other's pheromones- thus, if you or I try to sleep with someone else, our bodies will do anything to prevent it." His hands reached over to the bar soap and began to clean his own body as well, smiling at seeing Hinata's brows furrow in a way. "What? You imagined me sleeping with someone else?" Kenma teased, turning the ginger over to face him and leaning down to kiss where his mark lay, causing Hinata to let out a low moan. 

"That won't happen, so don't worry." The Alpha smiled through his words. He leaned back and turned around, turning off the shower before getting out and taking the towel that was hanging, wrapping it around Shouyo before looking for one for himself. "It's on the second cabinet to your right." Hinata motioned his hand to the wooden cabinet that had a polaroid picture of him and his sister stuck to it. Kenma smiled, opening it and drying himself before wrapping the towel around his hips just like Shouyo had done as well. The two dressed up, Hinata wearing a white button up shirt that had stripes vertically tucked into black jeans. Kenma had to wear the hoodie Hinata had as it was his own, and nothing on the Omega's wardrobe would fit him. 

"I'll be baking something, so if Kuroo comes make sure he doesn't come over here." Hinata smiled before closing the door to his room, his gentle footsteps going down the carpeted stairs. Kenma wondered what he'd bake, but he was calling his friend to assure he'd arrive to the right place. Kuroo was dumb- he was bad with directions and would get lost anywhere. No wonder he was asking for dating advice. His current girlfriend was on the verge of leaving him. It's not like he cheated, but he was just an idiot. 

Hinata began to take out the apples, flour, and other ingredients to make an apple pie. He hopes that Kenma's favorite food hadn't changed since high school. He remembered asking him what his favorite treat was and Kenma just said "Oh, it's apple pie, I guess.." with his typical low voice. He took note of it and hadn't forgotten about it, so he wanted to make it for him. Whilst whisking and putting everything together, he realized how Kenma was still like back then. When they were on their date, Kenma still kept to himself and was very quiet- but when they were alone, he was the complete opposite of it. He wondered if he was like that with Kuroo as well.

His face had flour on the edges of his cheeks and on his nose, so when he greeted Kuroo at the door as the bell rang, he frowned at the man's hysterical laughter. "God! What happened to you, Shrimpy?! Doing drugs or something?" Ah, so he certainly hadn't changed. His teasing and laughter remained the same as ever and he didn't know how Kenma could stand someone like him for so long. Oh well. 

"Agh, shut it, rooster head!" Shouyo pointed to Kuroo's hair, which was still in the same style as before. He turned around and made his way back to the kitchen, listening as Kenma asked what he had done to anger him. Kuroo denied the accusation and walked in, taking his shoes off before entering the kitchen. Just what Hinata didn't want. He walked over to where Hinata was mixing the ingredients, leaning down close extremely close to his neck. At this point, the Omega was just praying that he didn't notice the-

"Oho-ho! What's this, hm?" Kuroo pointed at the mark on the ginger's neck, laughing as two hands tried to cover it. He was about to say something else before he was being pulled out of the kitchen. "Aw, come on Kenma! I knew you liked him but I didn't think he'd..-" The Alpha's words faded as they went over to the living room, leaving him alone and his face a dusty pink on his cheeks. Kenma liked him? Since when? Ah, guess he'd ask that later.

Once he finally set the pie in the oven, he took some bird feed and fed Yuki. At seeing she wasn't hungry, he took him out of her cage and rested her on his shoulder. He took some beer from his fridge and walked over to where the other two sat, sitting down beside his boyfriend and setting the three cans on the small wooden table. Kuroo cheered, taking one and opening it like a wild animal. It was as if he hadn't drank something in days.

Hinata took a sip, humming at the refreshing taste of something going down his throat. He hadn't drank something since morning and he was thirsty. 

"So, the two of you fucked and now you're bonded?" Kuroo asked out of the blue, taking a sip himself before looking over at the two. Kenma didn't seem fazed by his words, but Hinata on the other hand almost spilled his drink out at the boldness of the question. Gee, did this guy have no idea some people like to keep things private or-

"Yeah. Unlike you I've got myself a pretty nice relationship." Kenma snickered, wrapping an arm around the Omega's waist before pulling him to his side, making the white bird flying off and into its cage. The other huffed, laying back on the couch and resting his head back, his free hand rubbing both of his eyes. "Ah, don't hit that spot Kenma! I don't know what to do anymore!" Kuroo sighed. He had come all the way here to get some advice but now he only felt even more hurt as his best buddy now had a boyfriend- and not only that, but he was bonded.

"Hm? You've got yourself a pretty lady, Kuroo?" Hinata questioned, noticing how Kenma looked down at him but then back at Kuroo, who sprang up his seat. "I do! Please, help me with it! She's an Omega as well and I don't know what to do. Your little boyfriend over here isn't helping." Rooster-head pointed at Kenma, who only laughed and let go of Hinata's waist before standing up and setting the now empty can on the table. "I'm going-"

"Don't go to the kitchen! I'll get you something." Hinata interrupted, standing up quickly which almost made him fall back. Kenma didn't question it, only sat back down and asked for anything to eat. He wasn't a picky eater, so anything would do. He smiled at seeing him rush over to the kitchen, his eyes going soft at the sight. 

"Hah, you are in love, huh?" Kuroo spoke, but not teased. He knew how much Kenma did in fact like Shouyo- all the way back to high school. He always laughed at how Kenma would eye Hinata and wouldn't go somewhere unless he made up that the Omega was going as well. Kuroo didn't think Kenma was an Omega, he knew it. He'd think he would turn out to be a Beta, as 70% of the population is. It's not as if Omega and Beta couples don't exist- because they do. They are rare, and it may take some time to have a child, but it's not impossible. So, once his childhood friend texted him about how nervous he was to ask Hinata out, he encouraged him a lot.

Kenma smiled, chuckling softly. "Yeah, you could say I am." He mumbled, not looking away from the kitchen and having his eyes widen at how his boyfriend would walk across to get a bowl, then a bottle of water, and everything else. His nose caught the smell of heaven. 

Apple pie. 

Had Shouyo made apple pie and that's why he didn't want to be seen on the kitchen? But there's no way- he hadn't told anyone but Kuroo and Hinata about his obsession with apple pie, and he only told Shouyo that when they were in high school. There's no way he'd remember, right? 

"Alright, here's some cookies." Hinata set the bowl and water bottles on the table, smiling as Kenma took one and ate half of it in one bite. "Alright, Kuroo" He clapped his hands, catching the attention of him as he took 5 cookies on hand and began to eat them quickly. "First of all.. tell me about her.." Hinata began, which that only led to around a 40-minute talk about dating advice. Kenma found it funny how he knew so much about dating when he hadn't slept with someone ever. He did talk about dates he had been in, which made him a bit jealous to say the least. But at the end, every date turned out bad (except for their own, duh) Thus, a smile crept up over his face.

"And, you should NEVER-" Hinata was about to finish, but the sound of a bell ringing made him jump up as soon as it was heard and he ran off to the kitchen. "Hey! I should never what?" Kuroo called out, frowning as he was now left with a bunch of questions. He looked to his side as a hand was placed on the top of his head. He looked up to see Kenma, who was giving him a certain look. Kuroo knew what it meant by it immediately. His nose caught the smell of the Omega's pheromones, but his body didn't react in any way. Even if it did, there was no way he'd mess with his best friend's boyfriend. 

Kuroo sat up, walking in front of Kenma and waving a goodbye as well as a thank you to Shouyo before he left. 

Hinata let out a breath he had been holding in for god knows how long as he finally set the pie on the counter and almost fell to the ground before two arms caught him, carrying his body to the couch and setting him down. He whined at any touch he received from Kenma. Even if it was just their clothes touching- as anything that caused friction made him all the more horny and heated up. "Mmhm.. Please hurry up.." Shouyo complained, looking down at Kenma who laid between his legs as his pants were being taken off in an extremely slow manner. His fly had just barely reached the bottom and Kenma's big hands made its way slowly to the edge of his jeans. 

The two kissed, hands all over each other's bodies and the smell of apples and tangerines filled the living room. Kenma swallowed each and every sound Hinata let out, barely letting him catch a breath. He had been pent up, too, as, not only when you're bonded to someone only you can react to their pheromones, but you react 10x stronger. Needless to say, the bulge in both their underwear was there, and they had been wanting to let everything out for a while now. 

Golden cat eyes scanned every part of Shouyo as he unbuckled his own pants, growing more and more aroused by the second. Hinata was already in nothing but his underwear, and the sight of his tanned skin toned with a pink blush at every edge was like a haven to him. His mouth was parted slightly as he caught his breath whilst Kenma kissed his abdomen. Kenma was naked now, and he made sure his lover would follow as well. 

A moan escaped the Omega's lips as his boxers were taken off from him and the fabric grazed against his cock. He looked out of it already. He felt overstimulated and wanted to feel something inside him already. He didn't know how he actually made it past his other heats for the past years. Sure, he had toys and would touch himself. But still, that was nothing like how an actual person felt. Not to mention, Kenma was clearly above average- far, far above average. 

"I'll have to pull out, I'm not willing to go all the way upstairs." Kenma mumbled as he began to make his way up Hinata's chest and formed hickeys along the way. He didn't miss the sound of a low whine coming from the one below him. He stopped dead in his tracks- not moving the two fingers inside his lover and rested his chin on his bruised shoulder. He wanted to move as he himself was extremely horny, but he wanted to tease Hinata.

"What's that? Did you have something to say, hm?" Kenma spoke, his words making Shouyo's face grow redder. He smirked as the ginger's head was set to the side in order to ignore him. He wasn't letting him go that easily. Pulling both of his fingers out, the pudding-head's hand took Hinata's face gently. 

"Do you want to be knotted that badly?" Kenma teased. This was new for him, so he was really trying his best to keep composure and to not stutter. He had, however, seen enough videos about dirty talk and begging to know how it worked. He was hoping Hinata would be the least bit intrigued by it, but by the looks of it; he was. Hinata bit his lip and jerked his hips forward, still looking away from the one towering above him that eyed him like a cat looking at its prey. 

"Are you that needy, Shouyo?" Kenma's free hand crawled its way down to his entrance, teasing by letting it sit there and do nothing. "Come on now, tell me" He teased again, moving his hand to Hinata's thigh and gripping the flesh softly, his eyes not leaving the ginger. 

Hinata groaned, finally having the courage to look at Kenma back. He felt as if his legs turned to jelly just by that stare, and he swore that any move would make him reach his climax a she was about to a few minutes ago before everything stopped and left him at the edge. "Yes.. I-I want you." Hinata mumbled, too embarrassed to say it out loud. He felt relief as Kenma picked him up and began to make his way to his room.

Once they were both on the bed, he knew things would get back to how they were. But- of course they didn't go that way.

"I'm right here. Tell me what it is that you 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 want." Kenma demanded, already reaching over the drawer for a condom. He let it sit at the bed besides him, waiting for Hinata's gentle voice to be heard again. Most would think that this amount of waiting would turn anyone off, but for the two of them, the built-up tension and need was exciting. Not to mention, Kenma found it as an extreme turn on to hear his partner beg. Was it a kink? Maybe. Did he care? Not really. There were worse kinks than this.

"Your knot, dammit!" Hinata finally blurted out, too clouded in his thoughts to process everything correctly. The last day of his heat always seemed to be the worst. He became more sensitive and horny and with Kenma here taking his sweet ass time to make him 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗯𝗲𝗴 was not helping at all. There was silence in the room before the sound of a wrapper being ripped in a matter of seconds seemed to echo through the room. He was too lost at the fast motion his body was set into that by the time he regained his thoughts, something filled him inside in a matter of seconds.

He came, his stomach getting dirty with his own cum as he was still getting pounded into. It was like a burn inside of him was finally put out and damped with wet cloths. He was seeings stars, and didn't care for how loud he was being. Maybe it'd be embarrassing later on when he thinks about it, but right now, he was enjoying the moment. Kenma, of course, didn't care for how loud his mate was being. He wanted the neighbors to hear- as for all he wanted was for everybody to know that Hinata was being laid and he was the only one able to do so. Oh how that turned him on even more. The thought of Kageyama being in the same room to see how good he was making Shouyo feel was something he would dream of happening.

Soft lips crashed with each other as Hinata kissed Kenma. His arms covered his broad back and every so often, he'd accidentally scratch it. Their kiss was messy and sloppy, for all their thoughts were erased and all the sanity they had left were for each other's love and love only. Kenma's hands held soft yet muscular thighs towards Hinata's chest, letting him go deeper and faster. He had never felt this good before- maybe because the other two people he had slept with were random or something. But with his now mate, everything felt better. Sex felt like a haven and even the mention of someone else with his lover made his blood broil like lava. 

The two were close to reach their climax, as Hinata's body went soft like jelly and Kenma's movements became rougher yet slower. 

"I.. love you.." Hinata said softly, both of his arms going to wrap around the Alpha's neck. He was happy. Even though the two of them went on a date just a few days ago, it would feel as if they were dating for a long time. Matter a factly, they weren't even boyfriend and boyfriend. They just bonded. They were mates. They were in a relationship and would only need to get married to have Kozume as his first last name. It filled his stomach with butterflies at the thought. The thought of letting everybody know they were married and bonded. Was it fate that they'd get to be together in such a short period of time? Likely. But, he didn't care if it was fate or not. He just enjoyed the moment.

"I love you, too.." Kenma grunted before he reached his end and his knot popped inside of Shoyo, making him come yet again at the feelings. They both took some time to catch their breath. Sweat dripped down both of their faces (Hinata's more than anything) and a pink blush adored them, too. Kenma leaned down slowly in order to not move as much and began to leave soft kisses all over his lover's face. Hinata began to do so back- and they looked like two dogs giving each other kisses while their faces were in a yin and yang shape.

After a comfortable 10 minute silence, Kenma took Hinata's lips with his own and pulled out slowly, taking in the low whine that left his mouth into his to desire. After throwing the condom away, he laid on his back and pulled Shouyo into his arms, putting him on top and his chin to rest on his chest. After pudding-head pulled the covers over them, he looked over at the time. It was 8:30, which, he could be doing something else- but Shouyo was tired and asleep on his arms, so he didn't intend to do that something else. 

Hinata fell asleep quickly at hearing Kenma's heartbeat. His heart fluttered with every beat and when two arms wrapped around his body completely, he was knocked out and fast asleep. Kenma followed soon after, their positions not changing during their whole night.


	6. Chapter 6

The smell of pancakes was what woke Shoyo. Apart from his extremely good reflexes, his sense of smell was something he was gifted. Well, it had it's benefits- but it had more downsides than anything. He was more sensitive to anything pheromone related and that was bad. Well, at the very least he'd only react to his mate's pheromones, but still; it was a small downside.

Speaking of his mate, he was nowhere to be seen and it was likely that was the reason for morning breakfast filling up his nose and making his stomach growl. He finally felt like something had been weighed off his back as his heat period had ended and now he could walk without that warm feeling lingering and hanging him down until he could no longer bear it. Either way, he began to fluff the pillow and organize the sheets. Organize was just only a word to replace 'making a mess', as the bed sheets were now hurled in the middle and pillows were places around and inside it. You could say it was Hinata's "nest", but to be "nesting" is usually done by someone who's carrying or has a child- so he was just getting himself comfortable. 

Just as he finished, he was about to get out of bed before the door opened and Kenma appeared within, holding two plates and two glasses of water on a wooden tray. The smell of honey and pancakes filled his note yet again, making him smile softly lay on the bed. His hands reached out to the tray he was given before setting it down on the bed, being extra careful with the glasses of water as he didn't want to make his accommodations go to complete and utter waste. 

"You're not nesting, are you?" Kenma asked, a worried and curious tone in the question. It's not as if he'd care if it were to be true, but they had used protection and all so there was no way in hell- "Haha! Of course not-- I'm just doing this to get myself comfortable." Hinata laughed, an obvious blush spread across his face at the assumption the other had thought. He found it funny, though. Kenma's face relaxed before the two began to eat their breakfast. 

There was a comfortable silence before a bird chirping interrupted them. The ginger sighed and got up, only halfway into missing his pancakes. "I'll be back." Shoyo sat up, cracking his back before leaving and disappearing through the door. Kenma pouted at seeing him leave, but his eyes wandered somewhere else and he internally slapped himself for acting like a high-school boy who's never seen a girl before. 

Whilst his boyfriend was gone and attending to his pet, his head remembered one of their interactions when they themselves were in High School..

===============

"Kenma!" Hinata shouted, waving as he ran towards him. A smile formed on his lips at seeing the boy and his best friend- Kuroo, wiggled his brows. He rolled his eyes and walked towards his other friend, only having to look a tad bit down to see him eye-to-eye. 

"Hey, Shoyo." Kenma whispered, moving his hair to the side slightly to see Hinata's brown eyes shine. They were like two brown crystals glistening in the hot summer heat, and he wondered what it was that made him so puppy-eyed. He didn't mind it, of course, it was just his curiosity. Apparently, the reason for his then "friend's" happiness was due to the fact that they had won against Aoba Johsai. 

He smiled. The red-head was one of the only reasons he seemed to smiled nowadays, and it didn't go missing by his black-haired friend. That was probably why he got teased so much by him. Others on his team didn't understand the teasing. Sure, the two seemed close-- but it was pretty crystal clear that Hinata was an Omega and that Kenma was likely doomed to be one as well. Little did they know that in less than a few years, it'd be proven wrong.

"And then, it was like- boom! -and bwah! Y'know?" Shoyo explained in his usual way of doing so, his hands flying everywhere and his body jumping and moving to the sides. He was probably exaggerating, but he enjoyed seeing how happy the boy looked. "And then, I jumped this high up and slam! Oikawa's face was-"

"Shoyo." Someone interrupted, making the middle blocker get started and jump. If it were to him, he would have caught him but two hands were placed on each of his shoulders. Kenma's brows furrowed at seeing who it was. For whatever reason, he never really liked Kageyama. Either because he was really, really intimidating (and not just because he was an Alpha) or he spent a lot of time with his friend. Too much time.

Of course, he'd never speak his voice as he was shy and timid, and picking a fight with someone else for no reason in someone else's view was pointless. So, he'd just let it go. It didn't go unnoticed by Kuroo however. He could feel jealousy and anger sprouting out from the setter when Hinata was taken away by Kageyama. Yet, again, picking a fight with another team was not something they wanted. Kuroo wanted to keep a good profile as a Captain and Kenma didn't like interactions at all.

===============

"Kenma!" Hinata shouted for the fifth time now, shaking his mate in an attempt to wake him from whatever he was thinking about. His eyes softened as Kenma jumped a bit, shaking his head to bring himself back to reality. He didn't question it, but he didn't miss how sweet apples and caffeine turned to bitter fruits and something he couldn't quite point out at. It was clear that he was a bit disturbed or annoyed, so he let it pass, and, eventually, his lover's scent went back to normal. Sweet apples in the morning and warm coffee to accompany it. 

"I've got to go to the cafe today. I want to apologize to Suga and Daichi." Hinata commented, taking the last sip of his water and giving his bird a piece of strawberry that was left. Kenma was kind enough to lay fruits on the plates, as well. Yuki chirped and rubbed her face against the ginger's neck, grazing the bite. It didn't sting anymore, but it was clear as day there. He'd want to cover it for now. Later on, he would show it off proudly, but the smell of sex was already all over him and his boyfriend, so he really didn't want anyone (specially Suga) to make a big deal out of it.

"Daichi?" The pudding-head tilted his head, a brow raised in confusion. He knew Suga worked there because, well.. if he was going to be honest, he'd occasionally pass by to see Hinata working through the glass windows back then. Call him a stalker, but he was just worried and wanted to make sure nothing happened to him. 

"Ah! He's the boss of the place. Him and Suga are also together." Shoyo smiled softly, picking up the wooden tray and standing up, the while bird flying over to Kenma's shoulder. Hinata had yet to realize, but a soft blush was spread all through the other's face. The words "also together" made his heart flutter. He knew him and Shoyo were not together- as in mated and bonded forever, but having him actually mention it made his face warm up. He was confident and all "Alpha" mode with Hinata, but he was still shy as ever outside. He never thought he'd gain so many subscribers with his soft attitude, but many apparently liked it.

"Yuki seems to like you. I'm glad, she doesn't like others much." Hinata pointed out, whistling softly which was a command he made the bird learn, as she immediately flew to his shoulder. "I think she even attacked Aone once?" He laughed, remembering the day he and his friend decided to hang out at his place and the bird attacked him. Either he didn't like how tall he was or maybe he was too silent. The past blocker was still as quiet as ever, but he and Hinata remained friends. 

Kenma smiled, standing up to give the ginger a kiss on his cheek before walking out and down the stairs with him. He helped him wash the plates and put everything away. The two did so in a comfortable silence, but it again warmed the Alpha's heart. It was as if they were already married or something (which, they technically were). The silence seemed so comforting and the quiet chirps of Yuki and sudden humming of Shoyo was all he needed.

"Im lucky to have you." The streamer blurted out and kissed the top of Hinata's head, the lingering smell of coconut shampoo buried deep within the orange mop of hair. Hinata smiled and got on the tip of his toes to kiss Kenma's chin. He stood at 168 cm and Kenma over here towered over him with 191 cm. He blamed the short height of both his parents and the Omega part of himself that cursed him for being so short. It wasn't fair how back in High School his mate was just 2 centimeters or a bit taller than him and now he had to stand on his toes to kiss the under part of his chin.

Kenma purred at the affection, his inner Alpha proud and happy that his mate showed him love just like he did. Hinata headed upstairs to shower and change into his job's outfit. Kenma in the meantime, put something on TV and fed Yuki her bird feed and closed her cage. He had never had a bird as a pet, and never did he imagine Shoyo having one of his own. He maybe imagined him with a dog or maybe even a rabbit or hamster. Definitely not a bird, though. The cage was clearly expensive. It was big and had many things to keep any bird entertained and healthy. Not to mention, it was pretty clean. Shoyo had cleaned it yesterday and would clean it again today after getting home from work. It seemed like so much work for such a small animal, and even his cat was easier to take care of. Was it really his, though? He took him from the street, but he didn't plan on getting rid of him.

Hinata rubbed his body roughly with the loofa. He didn't want to get annoyed or teased by Suga by the clear things he had done. He hated scents. They would tell anything you wouldn't wanna be told, and right now, he didn't want his friend to know he had just gotten laid. Scents and pheromones were different. Scents was something anyone could, well, smell. Pheromones are what's released to attract a possible person. Scents don't have anything to do other than to betray you. Either way, he wanted to get rid of it as much as possible. 

After finishing and drying himself, he put on his underwear and walked out to his room. Hinata opened the wooden cabinet of his and took the cafe's brown dressing pants and white long-sleeved button up shirt. He put them on, making sure the shirt was tucked inside the pants all the way. He admired his figure, liking how thin his waist looked compared to his thighs. Thankfully, the white shirt was not as transparent as he had thought and the multiple hickeys all over his chest and body were not noticeable. The bite on his shoulder was, though. He'd have to wear a scarf appropriate enough for the job, and thankfully he had a thin, white one. It was enough to not make him hot and bothered and it looked good.

He carried his brown leather shoes (which Kenma had actually bought for him a loong time ago) and walked out of the room. Hinata practically ran down the stairs, wanting to get there earlier than usual to thank Suga for covering for him. He took his house keys and put them on his pocket, walking over to the living room where Kenma was sitting and watching a movie at the moment. 

"Hey..! I was watching tha....t?" The Alpha's words trailed off into nothingness. Hinata had turned off the TV and the best part was coming up, so of course he'd be a bit upset. Needless to say, all of that went away as he saw how good the ginger looked. The way the brown dressing pants were tight at his waist but baggy on the way down made his physique look very, very nice. He was a bit upset at seeing the scarf around his neck, which covered the bite he had given to from the bond. Possessiveness hovered above him and no matter how much he tried to push it away, Hinata didn't take long to catch on.

"Don't get jealous. You can't imagine how bad Suga would be if he were to see it." The Omega reassured to his mate, giving him a kiss on his forehead before forcing him to stand. Kenma chuckled, walking behind him and putting on their shoes at the door. Shoyo opened the door and bowed in a playful manner, letting Kenma go first before closing the door and making sure to lock it.

The ride to the cafe wasn't long, and it'd probably be a fifteen-minute walk there. It only took Kenma 7 minutes to get there, and as sad as he was to see Hinata go, he internally punched himself in the gut. 'Idiot.. You're acting as if you'll never see him again' He thought to himself, shaking his head to erase his words. Hinata turned towards the pudding-head as the car was parked, giving him a peck on the lips before getting out of the car.

"I can walk home or take the bus, so don't worry about me." The ginger smiled before gently closing the door and waving whilst turning around and walking towards the door. Kenma wasn't much with the idea of leaving Hinata on his own to get to his house, but he himself had his job to attend to. Apart from the company he owned, he was a Youtuber and Streamer, so yeah, he had to work on something. He had yet to check on his social medias, so it was likely Twitter was questioning where he had went for four days. To make up for his disappearance, he decided to ask his followers on twitter any questions for a Q & A he'd do later.

With that, Kenma drove off and towards his own house, which was also a fifteen minute drive from the cafe.

Suga's head towards the door as the bell rang. It was early, so a customer shouldn't even have access- oh. Oh!

"Hinata!" The gray-haired male yelled happily, running over to his friend and giving him a tight hug. He had missed him, of course. After all, the two of them were the only ones who worked from 11 in the morning to 3 PM, so he had been left alone to attend the store for four days straight. During their tight embrace, which Hinata happily was not letting go off, his nose had caught something. It was barely there, as most of Hinata's smell was either coconut shampoo or tangerines and honey. But, he knew what it was. There was no way he didn't know what had gone down, and he was about to tease the Omega before Daichi opened a door which led to the upstairs of the store.

Shoyo immediately let go of the hug and rushed over, bowing in front of his past coach. "Sorry for the inconvenience! It won't happen again, sir!" Daichi laughed, petting the red bed of hair before turning around to go towards the door he had come through again. "Just make sure to let Suga know prior if it'll happen again." The Alpha smiled and turned to his lover before disappearing and going upstairs to his office.

The two began to wash and organize dishes- making sure the cafe looked as neat as ever. Many people came in the morning to have a quick breakfast before heading to work, so the morning was usually their busiest hour of all. Suga had connected his phone to the speakers and lofi-hip hop music quietly played in the background. Hinata had memorized every song in the playlist by now, so hearing his humming became the usual nowadays. 

The other smirked before softly hitting Hinata's side with his hips, laughing softly. 

"What?" Shoyo rose a brow, mixing the cookie mix he had been making. The batter was finished and all that was missing was to add chocolate chips. "Ohh, you know!" Suga teased, "..𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁." a finger was pointed to the scarf, which, to anyone would look like something regular. The shop was pretty chilly, so no one would really question it- specially since it went with the attire. But Suga knew better; after all, he had been the one to call Kageyama in a panic due to Hinata not responding to his calls. He hadn't heard anything about the small fight between the three, though. 

The Omega jumped at the touch, swatting away his friend's hand whilst a blush spread across his face. Damn Suga. He knew everything about everyone and right know, he was regretting telling him where his heats arrived due to the fact that he now knew what had exactly gone down. 

"So, who's the lucky dude, hm?" Suga teased again, getting all up in the ginger's personal space. Hinata didn't care if people were over him, but if it was about something personal about him, he'd get all flustered and annoyed. He wasn't planning on telling anyone about it either. Due to Kenma's fame, he didn't know if his mate wanted so much attention. So for now, he'd keep it a secret. That didn't stop his friend from trying to pry information out of him. He did his job, but it was like having a fly around your work.

He was close to finally saying something before the bell rang, indicating someone had entered. Suga was the one to take orders, so Shoyo would just have to give what the person ordered to the table and that was it. A croissant and black coffee had been requested. It was a bit of a strange combo, if he were honest. He hated black coffee. It smelled good, but the taste of it was so bitter and boring, he really didn't understand how someone could enjoy it. Not like he could deny to make the order, though.

Hinata walked over to where the woman was sitting and put down the coffee and croissant, turning on a candle which had a coconut smell. Each table had a different candle, but every single one of them made a good combination whenever all of them were lit. "Thank you." The short woman smiled, her pretty brown skin glowed as the sun entered through the window. He liked how her hair looked, and was even tempted to touch it. Of course, he'd never do that. She was a regular costumer, so he bowed gently "No problem Yuno." before turning around and walking back to the kitchen. 

Suga and Hinata were tired by the end of their shifts. More people had come than expected, and with only the two of them working, it was pretty tough. The other two workers arrived on time, so they could finally leave or do as they'd wish. 

"I'll go with Daichi, but text me when you get home, kay?" The gray haired smiled and ruffled Hinata's hair, turning around and leaving through the door.

Hinata smiled gently and took off the black apron tied around his waist, leaving it on the counter before making his leave. He was hungry, but after being in the shop for so long, anything from there seemed boring and usual. He was craving something rather fancy, but any restaurant considered "fancy" was hella expensive. So, no, he probably wasn't getting what he was craving. Maybe he'd get some ramen from the supermarket, and due to the lack of food, he'd do the groceries as well. 

Getting there didn't take long. He took a small bag and began to make his way through the aisles. He bought any sauces that he enjoyed along with anything to prepare food. He enjoyed cooking and baking, so it was quite rare for him to order something. Not to mention, it was usually more on the cheaper side, so he never minded taking a few hours of his day to prepare his own food. Yuki kept him company, and even if he wanted someone else to accompany him, he didn't want to be a bother. 

"Ah, sorry!" A voice called as something bumped into his leg. That voice was recognizable, so turning around to see Kiyoko was a surprise. The beta stopped in her tracks and walked over quickly, bowing along with Hinata. He picked up the small child and ran his fingers through her hair. It was as black as her mother's, not surprisingly. Not much later after the two caught themselves in a conversation, Tanaka appeared behind Kiyoko.

"There you are, darli- oh, Hinata!" The other beta beamed a smile, stretching his arm out to ruffle the red hair like he used to do back when they played volleyball. The child on his arms, which had been named Akari stretched her own arms towards his father. Tanaka took her in his arms and kissed her cheek, maybe a little to aggressively, but the kid didn't mind. Kiyoko looked so different, if he were to be honest. She was clearly more open and her hair was now in a short cut which reached the top of her shoulders. It looked good on her, though. 

"Well, see you Hinata. Take care." The past manager smiled and bowed again, turning around to disappear into another aisle. He had missed them both, and for them to now be together and be parents was something that made his day a bit better. The thought of children warmed his heart, and when he had picked up Akari, he had done so very naturally. His body just reacted that way, which Kiyoko hadn't missed. He did want kids, just not right now.

After paying for the groceries, Shoyo made his way towards the bus stop and waited for 10 minutes before getting into the once that led to the park in front of his house. His arms were tired from carrying everything. He had good muscled and everything, but the grand amount of heavy items in each bag would make anyone even the least bit tired. 

Hinata jumped out of the bus, two feet hitting the ground softly. He waved at his neighbors who were in the park, admiring how two little kids ran around whilst playing tag. He shook his head and turned around, looking both ways before crossing the road to his house. Taking the keys to his home, he stopped dead in his tracks at seeing a figure resting on the door. He was about to yell out who it was before the man standing there walked down the two stairs and showed himself.

Ah, it was Kageyama. "Oh, hi Kageyama." Hinata smiled softly, continuing to make his way towards the door and opening it. "What's up?" the ginger smiled, turning around and having to tilt his face upwards in order to face the other correctly. 

"I wanted to apologize." Kageyama mumbled, bowing with both of his arms to his side in a straight line. Kageyama wasn't much of the type to apologize, and he was only doing this for his "friend" in order to not feel so much guilt on his back. Hinata laughed, shaking his head "I guess it's fine, you have to apologize to Kenma, too." Those words hit him like a brick. He had to apologize to that guy? Why? Why was Hinata defending him? He and Hinata had been together since High School, so why did this dude have to suddenly swipe his friend off his feet and away from him?-

He was about to refuse the offer to apologize Kenma before his eyes caught something on the edge of the Omega's neck. He was already jealous enough with the fact that the two of them had clearly slept with each other. He didn't quite register his actions. His mind was in a daze thanks to his rut and only acted through instinct alone. He didn't quite register when his own body pushed Hinata forward and into his house, slamming the door behind them. His ears were filled with some sort of static and thoughts that his friend's voice calling out his name only seemed to be interpreted in another way. And he didn't quite register the fact that his hand had aggressively ripped the soft, white fabric around Hinata's neck before leaning his face down to where the mark he had seen was. 

It was only then that he was inches away from biting Hinata that he was punched. Hard. He finally seemed to snap out of his daze, touching his cheek as it drew blood from the inside. He was about to step closer to apologize before the Omega stepped back and slipped down the wall behind him. Hinata's usual sweet tangerine and honey scent was now a bitter and salty one. It indicated he was scared, but with his whole hands wrapped around his body and tears streaming down his face, one wouldn't have to smell anything to know for a fact that the Omega was terrified. 

"Get out, Tobio." Shoyo mumbled, sniffling while caressing his knuckles. He had never thrown a punch at someone, so he had it coming. Not like he could do anything else, though. He had been pinned up against a wall by an Alpha in his rut and his body wasn't going to be enough to move him away. He had nothing else to say, his eyes stuck like glue to the ground before the door slammed shut. 

That was when he finally lost it and began to cry, both of his warm and small hands wiping away the tears that came down his face like a waterfall. He felt terrible. Apart from having to hit his High School friend and volleyball rival, foreign hands going down his body made him feel all sorts of wrong. Guess Kenma wasn't lying when he said that your body will react negatively to someone else trying to do anything of that sort to you. It felt like he was going to throw up and it took all his might and strength to actually hit him.

10 Minutes passed before Shoyo finally calmed down and stood up, picking up the items that had fallen from the bags to put them away and wash the fruits. However, silence in the house didn't last long as the door opened. Shit. He didn't lock it. It was already late so if someone entered to rob his place then-

"Shou?" Kenma's gentle voice called out. A warmth entering his body immediately as he ran towards the door and into the arms of his boyfriend. 

Kenma felt something heavy on his body a few hours ago, and something inside him told him to go to Hinata's place. He had nothing to do and he knew that if he just ignored the gut feeling of his, he'd likely regret it later. So here he was, his eyes scanning the small body for any signs of being hurt or injured. It seems that the wounds were internal, however, as the way he identified the Omega's sad and distraught behavior was through his scent and pheromones. 

He guided Hinata through the hall and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch to have him sit on his lap while his face was buried into his own shoulder. He wanted to ask what had occurred, but calming his mate seemed like the best option right now. Thus, he began to release calming pheromones which, eventually did help. His cold hands circled Shoyo's back. His body was always cold, unlike the other's own who was always warm and comforting. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours (it had only been a few minutes), Hinata rose his face and smiled softly. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?" Kenma asked, cupping both of those small and warm hands into his own cold and big ones. He could definitely detect a foreign scent near his partner, but having that he didn't hand out with people at all, he couldn't quite distinguish who it was. It clearly wasn't Suga's or Daichi's because there was no reason for them to be so close to him. Not to mention, even if they had been, why would he be disturbed at all?

"Kageyama.. He..." The ginger began, mumbling the words softly.

The Alpha's body already burned up at the mention of the other, and it was clear as day that he had been the reason for his mate's uneasiness and fright. His jaw clenched as Hinata carried on with the story of how he ended up like this. Hinata didn't miss it. He couldn't control how jealous and angry he had gotten, so Hinata released his own pheromones to calm his mate down. It didn't help that much, though.

Once Shoyo finished, Kenma sat up and put the Omega on the couch. He was going to go and talk and throw a punch himself. He was angry- and even Hinata was scared. An angry Alpha is never good news, specially not one whose mate has been messed with. Not to mention, thanks to Kageyama, one his lover's warm and soft hands was now delicate and bruised. He didn't like it. Didn't like it at all and he was going to teach that guy a-

"Don't.. Stay here for now." Hinata pleaded, grabbing Kenma's shirt with his left hand and pulled him back. He knew that he couldn't stop him from going, but he just wanted to be comforted for now. It was late, too, so having him go so late at night wasn't the best option. Not to mention, Kageyama was probably not even in his house and was likely in a bar searching for someone to spend of his ruts with. Either way, he didn't care about him and just wanted Kenma to stay with him. At least for now.

Pudding-headed Kenma sighed and nodded gently, turning around and taking Hinata in his arms before laying down on the couch. He'd attend to his wound later. He'd have breakfast yet again here in his place again. 

He'd settle everything later.

With that, the two of them fell asleep, their limbs entangled to keep each other warm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loose count of the day the chapter is in so if on, per say, chapter 6 it's "friday" and in chapter 7 it is suddenly "monday", please note that i am just too lazy to go ALLLLLL the way back and re-check the accurate date, so yeah. dont hate me for the shi im making kageyama go through LMAO this is just the start of the angst. anyways, sit back and enjoy as much as u can.

Hinata woke up, his face tucked in between Kenma's chest. He could hear his heartbeat go slow and steady, his breaths heavy and fast. It made him want to go sleep yet again. The smell of morning coffee coming from his mate made him drowsy and sleep and just warm all over. Either way, he had to start getting ready for work. It was tiring to have to get up so early. He never had difficulty waking up early, but now that his mate was right there on his couch sleeping peacefully, it was hard to get up and leave.

After finally managing to wiggle out of the tight grip that encaged him, he stood up and let out a sigh that was probably too loud. It was loud enough for Kenma to wake up and see that the reason for his warmth was now standing and about to leave him. His hands reached out to Shouyou's thin wrist and held him from going to wherever the hell he was planning to go. He pulled him back and forced him to lay back, encaging him once again in between his arms. Kenma wasn't a morning person and anything that disturbed him wouldn't get away that easily. He had only gotten so early yesterday only to bring the ginger some breakfast, but other than that, it was incredibly hard to get him to wake up. And in a good mood at that.

"Kenma I've got work today.." Hinata mumbled, his face forced to sit at the other's chest, further making his face a strawberry pink. Unlike Kenma, he himself was a morning person and enjoyed waking up to have his overly-sweet coffee and french toast along with some fruit. His bird was also a morning "person", so by now Yuki was chirping loudly enough for them to hear. Her cage sat at the kitchen where the window to the street and garden was. Most would consider it unsanitary that a bird was in the kitchen, but Hinata really couldn't care less. They kept each other company, after all.

"Work on a Sunday? Don't make me laugh. You're not going, so sleep." Kenma spoke softly, his voice grumpy and tired before he closed his eyes and still held onto Shoyo as tight as ever. Even if Hinata did have to go to his job, he would not have made it thanks to sleepy head over here. 

"Huh? Sunday?" Hinata asked, confused as ever. He had lost count of the days and had no idea what day it was. The confused look Kenma gave him was enough to tell him that, yes, it was Sunday. It's not as he could get out of the death-grip around him, so sleeping right now seemed like the best idea. 

=====================

Tobio got dressed and left the love motel he had gotten into with some random girl. He left her a good amount of money just in the very rare case that he'd get her pregnant. He didn't want to deal with any more stress right now, and he was glad he did have the strength to at the very least use protection. Still, he left the money and left as an Uber came to pick him up. Getting on the backseat, he groaned and rested his head on the palms of his hands. He now could remember what had angered him so much yesterday.

He fucked up. And badly... He had just went there to apologize but made matters worse. What was wrong with him? How could he hurt the person he had been with since High-School? God, he really hated himself right now. Apart from now having to apologize Kenma, he'd have to face him. It wasn't just that. He'd have to face the dude who's, apparently, was now his friend's mate and do anything to make up for it. It was an unspoken and obvious rule in the world, but you just didn't mess with someone's partner. Even if it was an Omega messing with an already taken Alpha, it was something you didn't do.

So here Kageyama was, his hands trying to find the right words to type in Hinata's messages in order to "schedule" a day and time in which the three of them could meet so he could apologize. And maybe.. just maybe, make everything go back to normal. Not like that could happen, though. After all, he was in love with someone who was already bonded with someone else. 

Not to mention, it was his fault he and Hinata weren't together. Back when they were third years, Hinata confessed to him. He was too ignorant and didn't accept his feelings- even if he had felt the same. 

=====================

"God-- Kenma, wake up! It's already past 12 and Im starving!" Shouyou yelled, hitting Kenma's face with his hands and wiggling himself out the grip that only seemed to get tighter the more he got out of it. He never had breakfast after 11 AM and his stomach had already growled more than 7 times now. He didn't quite understand how someone could sleep for so long, specially in such a cramped amount of space. 

Hinata's phone which sat at the coffee table dinged, indicating that a message had been sent to him. "I bet it's from Kageyama-"

"What?" Kenma sat up immediately, letting go of the Omega and reaching for the phone, only for it to be snatched up before him. "Kidding! It's from Suga." Hinata laughed, showing the phone screen to his boyfriend, which, yes, showed a text message from the past (gray-haired) setter. He groaned and sat back on the couch, pouting at realizing Hinata's idea to have him let go. It was smart, he thought, but was he mad? A bit. He enjoyed Shouyou's warmth since his body was always cold, and even if the AC was off, he was still as cold as winter snow. 

Kenma sat in the couch for at least 10 minutes before his stomach growled at the smell of cinnamon and bread. So, he sat up and went inside the kitchen, crawling up to Hinata silently like a cat before putting both arms around his waist and pulling him back towards his own body, enjoying the warmth he felt once again. Hinata grunted, moving one step closer to the stove in order to be able to flip the pieces of bread on the pan. 

The ginger's body shivered, "Your body is so cold and I'm just wearing shorts and a shirt. Get a blanket or something!" he complained, shaking himself in an attempt to loose Kenma. But of course, the pudding-head was stuck like glue to his back. Even when Hinata walked towards where the drawer where the sugar was kept, he was still attacked to him like a koala on a tree. It was annoying to walk, but he didn't complain any further. He rather have this than his usual Sunday mornings where he would spend them alone. 

"Can you set up the table? The drawers with everything are behind you." Hinata pointed behind him whilst his other hand set three pieces of french toast on each plate. Kenma was reluctant, but let go and gathered two tablecloths, glasses, and forks along with knives. Hinata was in charge on getting their actual breakfast ready, as pieces of berries were set on the plate as well. The streamer admired it- admired how adorable his boyfriend looked while trying to make sure the fruits were displayed well. He found it funny, as he was treating their breakfast like some sort of royal plate. Either way, he wasn't going to complain. 

The two finally sat at the small table, facing each other. It was a small table just around the same size as Kenma's, so they weren't that far away from each other. Unlike Hinata, Kenma wasn't much of a sweets guy himself, so seeing a grand amount of honey being poured into the other's french toast didn't seem like a good idea. But, after a lot of insisting coming from Hinata on how he should try it, he did. 

"It's not bad, just not my thing. I'm not into sweets." Kenma sighed, forcing himself to eat the other piece which had also been dipped into the syrup. It's not as if he was into spices either, he was just into anything that wasn't overly sweet or overly hot. He never ordered caramel popcorn whenever he (rarely) went to the theatre, and even if it were that he went, he usually ordered some m&m's due to the fact that they were cheap and he'd sleep halfway into the movie.

"How come you don't like sweets but LOOVE apple pie? That thing that so much sugar on it." Hinata rolled his eyes and huffed through his nose, eating the last piece of his now soggy toast and drank the little amount of orange juice left on his glass. Speaking of apple pie, the one he had made for Kenma was still on his fridge and he would ask for it to be taken away. He wasn't a fan of pie on its own, and the only pie he enjoyed was banana pie that had caramel on it.

"That's different! Who doesn't even like apple pie?" Kenma returned the huff in a playful manner, standing up to pick up both of their empty dishes. Hinata dried and put away the dishes while Kenma washed them. They were cramped together. The house was small after all, and Kenma wasn't used to standing in such a small room. Even if the area where his relatively small table sat, it was pretty big and separated from the kitchen. The kitchen was huge and was probably the size of Hinata's room which was the biggest room out of every single one in this house.

"Your house is small." Kenma mumbled, looking towards the ginger who had a confused and slightly offended look on his face, lips parted. Oh did he want to-

"Oh, sorry 'Mr. Im So Rich'! Let me live in your place, then!" Hinata furrowed his brows, crossing both of his arms as he turned around and began to walk away towards the living room. He wasn't really mad at him, but rather annoyed at how he was always reminded on how small his place was. He knew it, and didn't need a constant reminder of it-

"Alright." Kenma walked over quickly and picked Shouyo up bridal style and made his way upstairs, ignoring how much the other moved on his grip. "We'll be living together from now on, then." The dual-haired man declared, dropping the two of them on the bed and spooning Hinata, his face buried deep in his hair which smelled of coconut shampoo. It calmed him, for whatever reason. 

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" The ginger exclaimed, confused. God, was Kenma a puzzle impossible to solve. He was so blunt and serious when they were alone but when they went out, he was as silent and calm as he was back in High School.

"Yes. Now, I want to sleep." Kenma mumbled, putting one of his legs over Hinata's lower hips as if he were to grip a pillow. Hinata didn't complain- rather enjoyed being in his lover's cold arms slowly turn into warm ones thanks to his body warmth. Maybe to some Kenma would be seen as clingy, but Hinata was so touch-starved that he loved it. He loved being finally able to cuddle with someone and have them all over him. 

Perhaps you could say that Kenma was touch starved as well. He hadn't been in a relationship since three years ago, and it had been a toxic one at that. Kuroo was the one who helped him realize everything his past "partner" was doing was wrong and disgusting. Not to mention, he wasn't head over heels for the guy. He still thought of Shouyo and couldn't get him off his head. He'd always watch his matches in secret late at night and would text him while his then boyfriend showered. 

But here the two were, comfortable; tangled in each other's limbs and warmth, their chests going up and down at the same time. They were fast asleep now, unbothered by the heavy rain and thunder that was outside. Two hours passed before Kenma woke up and cursed under his breath, remembering how Corvus absolutely hated being left alone in a thunderstorm. He didn't want to wake Hinata up and decided to go all the way over to his place and get the feline, then get back here as soon as possible. Quietly, he let go of the warm body and tucked him under the covers before making his leave silently, getting into the car and driving to his home to get his cat. He had left a note on the nightstand, just in case the ginger had woken up as well.

The total drive from all the way to his house and back to his boyfriend's was 30 minutes. For whatever reason, people forgot how to drive whenever rained arrived and crashes were 100% bound to happen. Of course, he went slow himself, but wasn't like other careless people who forgot how to drive and began crashing around everywhere. And, it also took him 15 minutes to find Corvus and get him to get out of his hiding spot. 

To his surprise, once he got back after 45 minutes, Hinata was still sound asleep. He noticed, however, that Yuki was also in distress (likely to her being close to the window) and closed the blinds. That didn't seem to calm her down completely, though, so he set Corvus down and got her out of her cage. Immediately, she flew towards his shoulder and was stuck there like glue. It seemed that she trusted him, and he was glad. Animals liked him, but he had yet to meet a bird until now, so he was glad the species was fond of him as well. 

He made his way upstairs and went inside the room only to hear Hinata's low snores through the room. Kenma smiled softly, walking over to where he was seated with the black feline following behind. He was glad Corvus didn't have any ill interest with the bird, so having the two close with each other didn't seem like a problem at all. The Alpha sat at the front of the bed, facing Hinata. His hand stroked the soft skin, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of Hinata's face subconsciously getting closer to the touch. Yuki chirped and flew down to the red bed of hair, beginning to peck the ginger's face.

Kenma grunted, trying to make the bird fly away only to start getting his own hand pecked at. He had no idea birds could be so moody, but this one was. And a lot at that.

"Hnnmm.." Hinata groaned and stirred in his sleep, his hand trying to move whatever was hitting his head. Kenma still attempted to move Yuki away, but as he had no idea how to properly pick a bird up, he didn't want to hurt her. Thus, he got on the bed completely and began to slightly push her away. She still pecked at his hands, but once Shouyo woke up and moved upwards to be met with Kenma's cheek, it finally seemed to fly off and sit at the drawer. 

"You brought Corvus?" The Omega mumbled and leaned in to give the other a soft and lazy kiss on the cheek, smiling at turning his head to the left and seeing his pet right there. He whistled and Yuki flew up in the air once again, settling herself on her owner's chest, her claws gripping at the soft fabric of the shirt in order to be able to hold herself up. Kenma blushed at the sudden act of affection towards him. He was a tease with Hinata, but those sudden kisses or adorable acts he did towards him made his heart beat faster and make him act like a middle schooler who had just gotten a love letter. 

"He's afraid of thunderstorms, so yeah. It took me 45 minutes to go all the way over to my house and come back here. I was surprised to see you fast asleep." Kenma said, his arms reaching out to his cat and picking it up, laying back besides Shouyo who was still petting Yuki on the head softly. He found it funny how delicate he had to be, otherwise if he was even the tiniest bit rough, her head would boop downwards. She didn't mind, but Hinata's face showed a bit of regret when he did that accidentally. 

"That's sweet of you. Thank you for bringing her up her, too. She gets freaked out with rain on its own." Hinata smiled and picked the bird up carefully, bringing her up to his face and giving her a small smooch on her beak before letting go of her. It was obvious the bird knew her way around the house, as she began to fly around the room and stand on some of the shelves that had books or plants on them. 

"It's no biggie." Kenma replied, petting Corvus while he purred and his tail swayed back and forth, wrapping around his arm. His green eyes were stuck to Hinata as he sat up and stretched himself, lowering his shorts as they were high up. Kenma slapped himself internally, cursing himself for being a perv and wishing that the shorts had stayed like that. "I'm taking a shower. There's the apple pie I made for you in the fridge, too." 

"You shouldn't shower on thunderstorms, y'know?" Kozume sat up, his arm wrapping around Hinata's waist like a snake before pulling him back onto his body, lowering his face and grazing the bite mark he had made. His inner Alpha felt proud of it and puffed his chest up slightly, looking up at the other in the tiny in-betweens of his long hair covering most of his face. Hinata shivered, biting his lip to prevent any sound to come out of his mouth. 

Kenma noticed it. He snickered, his hand going under the shirt and gripping at the soft skin, causing a low groan to escape from the ginger's lips. It went from soft nips and kisses to them being on the bed in a matter of seconds, Hinata sitting on Kenma's lap, sometimes teasing him as he brushed his ass on the bulge sitting on Kenma's crotch. Clothes began to get thrown on the floor and hands were all over each other's bodies.

=====================

Kageyama sat at the edge of his bed, sweat dripping from his face which caused his bangs to stick to his forehead. His breath was rigid and heavy, his hand pumping his length whilst his mind went wild with thoughts. He didn't know why, but it was always him. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. It was following him everywhere and what was worse was that he wasn't alone. Hinata wasn't single anymore- he had someone. He had Kenma Kozume. That bastard who he swore that wasn't going to be a problem when the two of them talked a lot back in Highschool was now dating the guy he was pining for. 

He came, his head filled with erotic images of the ginger. He knew he wasn't ever going to get his hands on him, but his mind didn't care. Matter a factly, he didn't know if they were going to go back like they used to be, after what he had done, he'd understand if he would stop talking to him.

Tobio cursed at himself, his hands clenching the bed sheets at remembering how he had rejected the boy back then. He regretted it now.

And a lot, at that.

=====================

Hinata was on the edge already, his body overstimulated and shoulders and face a bright pink. His brown eyes were glossy, a tiny amount of tears on them but not an enough amount for them to fall down his cheeks. He was feeling so good and was glad he wasn't on his heat so that he could actually remember and feel every touch he was being given. Kenma's lips sucking on his soft skin was like a blessing- he couldn't take it anymore and was begging for him to go faster and let him finish already. 

One of the things he hated (yet, loved) about whenever they'd have sex, was how Kenma knew whenever he was going to finish he'd slow down or just completely stop. He'd tease Kenma sometimes as well. He knew what he was doing when he sat up from the bed and had his shorts a little too high back then. He felt the stare, and did he dislike it? Absolutely not.

"God, Shouyo.. You feel 𝙨𝙤 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙." Kenma groaned, his hair that had been put in a bun before everything had begun was now low on his neck. Hinata moaned and blushed harder at the praise, his hands going around the other's neck to wrap them around it. 

It only took a few more minutes before Kenma's knot formed and locked inside of Shouyo, his seed filling the one below him. Hinata moaned again, his breath stiff at the foreign and new feeling that overwhelmed him yet again. 

Kenma stroked Shouyo's bed of hair, not minding the bits of sweat that stuck to his hand. He considered himself lucky. Considered himself lucky, because, had he been a day late, maybe he would not be seeing this piece of artwork below him. If Kuroo hadn't pushed him hard enough to make him send that text asking him out, he probably wouldn't be now bonded with Hinata. He had to thank Kuroo. If it weren't for him, he'd be sitting on his house, aching for the ginger. He'd no longer have to, though. Here they were, after all.

The storm had subsided, and now the only sounds that filled the room were their breaths, occasional chirping coming from Yuki, and drops of water falling to the balcony that stood outside. Hinata leaned in to the touch, his hands cupping Kenma's own that was stroking his hair. Two red blushes covered both of their faces, more so on Hinata's as a faded pink also covered his ears and shoulders. 

"Can we shower now?" Hinata asked, his voice soft and tired. Pink lips were now slightly purple and red from all of their kissing.

"We?" Kenma responded, a smile on his face as he continued to stroke the orange hair.

"Yes, Kenma. We. Do you need me to repeat it again?" 

"Nope. I heard you loud and-- clear.." Kenma groaned as he pulled out, earning a whine from the other. It only took them a few minutes for them to get into warm water of the shower, coconut shampoo on both their heads. It was a silent shower. Comfortable- but silent. Every now and then, Kenma would kiss the top of the ginger's head or his shoulder, the bubbles on his lips sticking to the skin or the bed of hair. 

"Would you like to come over to my place and, y'know.. stay?" The pudding-head asked, putting on a large sweater Hinata had laying around and (his own) underwear. Hinata, on the other hand, put on a tank top and some orange shorts that matched his hair. From what it seemed, they were polar opposites. Kenma was always cold and Hinata was always warm. Kenma was an introvert while Hinata an extrovert. Kenma hated cooking due to the fact that he sucked at it, and Hinata loved it. But like they always say, opposites always seem to attract.

"I'd love to. However, this month's rent would have to pass so that I don't throw my money away." Shouyo responded, running his hand through his hair in a wild manner to get it to have that natural poof. Kenma nodded and picked up his phone to order some pizza. Time had flown by and by the time they knew it, it was close to being 3 PM. The both of them were hungry, and Hinata was too exhausted to prepare something to eat. 

The Omega walked out of the room, immediately greeted by Corvus who jumped in his arms, purring affectionately. He wondered why the cat liked him so much. He had done nothing in order to gain his trust but here the black feline was, purring on his arms while rubbing his head on his chest. It made him giggle a bit, as any sort of action like that tickled him. Of course, Hinata wouldn't complain about the affection the cat gave him. Few animals actually enjoyed his company, so now being able to have two pets that liked him made his heart warm up. 

Yuki soon found her way and settled into her owner's shoulder, nipping at his skin. Hinata knew what she'd meant and headed downstairs, cat still on his arms. He poured some food on her bowl and got her inside. He began to clean the cage, Corvus still around his feet and acting like a guard dog. 

Kenma crept up behind Shouyo and rested his chin on his shoulder, his eyes scanning the soft skin and pink blush that appeared on it. His arms were about to hug him, but the sudden hiss of a cat interrupted him from doing so. Corvus jumped into Hinata's arms again, making him drop the water bottle he was using to clean the cage along with the paper towels. Kenma almost fell back, only to be able to sustain himself thanks to the chair behind him. 

Hinata laughed, turning around to see the other. "Seems like he's the jealous type, hm?" He teased, giving the feline a big smooch on the top of his head. Kenma's usual smile when around Shouyo went into a flat line, brows furrowed in annoyance. "I shouldn't have brought you here." The pudding-head pointed towards the cat's face, quickly leaning in to kiss Hinata's forehead before turning around at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

The two of them spent the rest of their day on the couch watching movies. They didn't move from there unless they wanted to switch the cuddling position they were in or one of them had to go to the bathroom. 

Hinata sat up and forced Kenma to do so as well so that they could go to sleep. He had work tomorrow and didn't want to arrive late. 

"You're just as stubborn as a child!" The ginger huffed, throwing Kenma on the bed as he was tired from practically dragging him all the way up here. Hinata got in the bed soon after, his body spooning Kozume's. Their breaths were in synch, which brought a smile to Hinata's face.

"I'm doing a stream tomorrow. Mind if you appear on it as well?"

"What's it going to be about?"

"A Q&A."

"Alright."

"We can finally get out of this cramped bed-." Kenma joked, a low laugh escaping his mouth.

"Ooh, -kay!" Hinata grunted, untangling himself from Kenma's body and turning around, taking the sheets with him.

"Come on.. I was joking!" Kenma whined, trying to get into the sheets as well only to receive a small hit to his knee or leg. It didn't take long for the two to be stuck together again, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, sorry if you notice i add around 20 tags every day, i can't really help it lol. ideas pop into my head and i just have to tag them so there :) also, any suggestions for future chapters are vERY MUCH APPRECIATED because im lacking ideas up until a certain point (which will take me a bit to get to).
> 
> also, i changed Hinata's age to 26 instead of 22 and Kenma obvs has 27 bc im pretty sure they're one year apart??? idk but in my head they are. anyways, thats all :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for the start of this angst ride lol.

"Kageyama.." Hinata called out to the setter before they parted their ways. They both had to leave the gym in order as they asked Daichi to stay a little longer to practice. The two headed home together as usual, but they didn't live together, so they'd have to say their goodbyes at one point. But Hinata's heart was pounding. 

Was he really about to do this?  
Admit his feelings to his friend who was also his rival? Guess so.

"What is it?" Kageyama asked, the uncomfortable silence that lasted between them as his name had been called out too annoying for him. He could see Hinata being unusually nervous- just how he acted back when they just started playing and he'd be so anxious he'd go to the bathroom a good number of times. 

"Argh.." The ginger scratched the back of his head, finally looking up to open his mouth. "I wanted to tell you that.. I've had feelings for you for a long time now.." Hinata stepped closer to Kageyama, who was still trying to process what had come out of his mouth. "Ever since we became closer.. I've managed to develop a deep liking to you.."

"I'm not telling you to-" 

"What do you mean you like me? As in you'd want a relationship with me?!" Tobio interrupted, dropping the box of milk he had been drinking and almost spat out at the confession. It was awkward enough that apart from Daichi and Suga, they were the only Alpha and Omega in the whole team of Karasuno. And now this guy had developed feelings for him? Was it JUST because of that? Because he was the only Alpha he had ever been close to?!

"God, Hinata! Are you even listening to yourself right now?!" The raven-haired snapped, taking two steps back to make distance in between the two of them. He didn't know what it was, but his chest felt like it had pierced with an arrow at yelling at the Omega. 'Whatever' he thought, 'It must be of nature. Alphas feel bad when they yell at any Omega, right?' he thought again, finding any excuse to ignore the aching pain on his chest. 

"You're just saying this because I'm the only Alpha you've ever been close to apart from Daichi-- who doesn't even count because he's with Suga!" Kageyama yelled, not caring if someone near the neighborhood he lived in listened.

"What? Kageyama.. that's not-" Hinata stepped closer again, his stand now low. He was usually with his chest out and standing as tall as possible in order to not be underestimated. But now, he was as scared as a dog on a storm due to the aggression coming from his friend.

"Shut up!" Bang. Another arrow flew into Kageyama's chest. He cursed at nature for this. Cursed at nature for the pain on his heart due to yelling at his friend. Damn it. Damn it! He had to make Hinata not like him in that way as much as possible. That was the only way out of this, right?!

"Are you that fucking desperate?! That fucking desperate for something to be up your ass that you are crawling to your friend who just so happens to be an Alpha?! Are you THAT FUCKING desperate, Shouyo?!?!" Kageyama barked, his fangs out like an animal.

Bang. It was another arrow- no. This time, a bullet hitting his heart. Damn nature. Damn secondary genders. They were the cause for all of this. There was no way he was going to follow nature's dreams, even if he did maybe like- what? No! He didn't like his friend. Didn't. Didn't. Didn't!

"Kageyama.. That's not.." Hinata mumbled, tears rolling down his now pale cheeks. He was no longer nervous. No longer blushing. No. He was just scared. He was hurt from the words coming out of his friend's mouth. 

"Even if I were a Beta or an Alpha, I'd still like you! I don't like you just because I'm an Omega! I like you for who you-" The ginger insisted, his words a stuttering mess due to his holding back of tears now coming down like a waterfall. 

Tobio grit his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "Shut up! I won't ever like you that way!" Bang. Another bullet to his chest. And another one, at finally seeing Hinata eye-to-eye and seeing those usual happy, shining brown orbs a dark color with tears flooding down from them. That usual proud stance now a low and scared one. Hands shaking. What had he done?

"You could have said that you didn't see me that way, Tobio.." Hinata spoke softly, wiping the tears away from his face and turning around to pick up his bike. "Just.. Let's pretend nothing of this happened, okay? See you tomorrow." Hinata got on his bike and sped away, the hands on the handles close to letting go due to the amount of shaking.

Another bullet. The last one to finally make him realize his words. His harsh, harsh words he had just told his friend due to his ignorance and anger. He didn't know what to do. His face shot upwards, the bike Hinata was riding fading into nothingness along with the road. Wait, what?

Kageyama began to run backwards with no given thought, his body still facing where Hinata would have been only to see darkness. Darkness, darkness, darkness. It was chasing after him and-

\-------------------

"Gaah!" Tobio woke up and sat up quickly, sweat dripping down his forehead. His chest moved up and down, breath rigid and dry. 

He put a hand up to his chest. The feeling was still there. The feeling of a bunch of arrows and bullets stuck deep in his heart was still there. The regret of that night was still there. The night he yelled at his friend because of his selfishness and trying to be the best and defy the laws of nature. But now, look at him. He's the one after the other.

He groaned, falling back on the cold sheets. He looked to his side, phone on the bed besides him. Kageyama had yet to send that message.

'Hinata. Sorry about that.. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to say sorry to both you and Kenma.' It read, but it stayed on the bar which tempted the send button. He regretted everything-- he truly did. He felt like a dick when he went sleeping around with others. Ruts were painful if not spent with someone. Of course, if he could not spend them with someone, he wouldn't. He felt as if he were to be cheating on Hinata when, he obviously wasn't. They were now no longer talking, and much less close to being in a relationship.

Bang. That feeling again.  
That feeling on that dream he felt was back. And worse than ever. It felt like his heart had broken in millions of pieces and only one person would be able to build it back together. That one person being that beautiful, kind, ginger Omega. With skin so soft and so beautiful anyone would kill to have. Hazel orbs that didn't seem special, but to him they did. Those orbs were always so full of happiness and curiosity he cursed at himself for making those beautiful eyes tear up. And, oh.. those cheeks. Those cheeks that whenever they flushed a pink it looked like a fairy's garden. 

Hinata had freckles. They were faint, and would only appear on a bright sunny day or whenever he'd blush a mad pink or red. They were small, too, and scattered apart. Hinata nevered noticed his freckles. He always said they weren't there. But Tobio knew better. How could someone be that lucky to look that good? How could he reject someone who looked like that? Because of pride?! He hated himself. He really, really, really hated himself right now.

It was currently 4:32 AM, a clock the only bright thing around the room apart from the moonlight entering through the thin blinds.

Kageyama's heart ached. Body ached. Mind ached.

Ached for Shouyo, ached for the warmth of his body and ached for the soothing sound of his gentle voice. Gentle and sweet laughter that would put a smile on anyone's face. He messed up. He had lost again. He had no one waiting for him on the other side of the court.

================

"Get. Off!" Hinata whined, hitting Kenma on the face with a pillow. He had yet to get ready and have breakfast, so his boyfriend preventing him from doing so would cause him to get to work late. Not to mention, he couldn't miss today nor the rest of the week. He was sure Suga's heat would start today and he couldn't just simply not go. Daichi would for sure kill him this time.

Kenma didn't budge, the arms around the thin waist of Shouyo only seemed to grip tighter if more movement happened. 

"I won't appear on your stream if you don't move." The ginger exclaimed- for sure not kidding this time. The arms seemed to doubt wether to move or not, but after a few seconds, they went loose. Didn't leave his waist, but were loose enough so that he could finally get up.

"Geez.. How can you even sleep that much?" Hinata mumbled, stretching his arms out and yawning while looking out the window. The sun hit his face, warming it up. His eyes were squinted at the harsh rays, but he enjoyed the warmth the sun brought to his face. 

Kenma was about to go to sleep before his eyes caught themselves stuck to Shouyo's face. He wondered, why had Hinata been so entertained by the freckles on his face, when he himself had them. They were a few, and they were faint- but they were there. Did he have more freckled on other places as well? Were they only visible thanks to the sun? He didn't know. But wanted to figure it out.

The pudding-head sat up, forcing himself out of bed and walked towards Hinata. Corvus had been sleeping on the bed as well, and thanks to him he was now awake, too. Kenma didn't say a word once he stood in front of Hinata, his hand caressing the soft skin and began to count the small dots that indicated freckled were present. There were a total of 12, but they were scattered all so perfectly it made it look like a garden with sunflowers.

"What are you doing?" Hinata laughed softly, cocking his head to the side in embarrassment. It was nice to have someone hold him so dearly and close, but it was also a new thing for him, so of course he'd be embarrassed. 

"You've got freckles as well." Kozume mumbled, counting the dots again and again, too hooked to let go off that face. Skin so soft and beautiful, brown crystals now almost clear thanks to the sun outside and long, long orange lashes to adore them. 

"No I don't." Shouyo shook his head, the blush scattering across his face furthermore showing off the small brown dots. Kenma clicked his tongue, one hand still holding Hinata's face while the other picked up his phone that was on the nightstand. Hinata had yet to react before Kenma snapped a picture of him. The flash was on, so one of Hinata's eyes was completely closed and the other squinted. 

Kenma smiled, a fuzzy warm feeling covering his heart at the sight. He turned the phone around and showed it to Shouyo, proving that, yes, he did have freckles. 

"Oh, delete that!" Hinata complained, his hands trying to reach Kenma's phone. The two of them stumbled around the room, Kenma's hand high up in the air to prevent Hinata from catching the phone. The battle only lasted around two minutes before the ginger finally gave up and turned on his heel, heading towards the bathroom. 

"Make me something for breakfast!" Hinata yelled before closing the door the the bathroom, the shower running filling Kenma's ears a few seconds later. The Alpha laughed, his eyes setting on the cat who was scratching the door to the bathroom. He rolled his eyes, sad that the cat seemed to like his boyfriend more despite him being the one who had rescued him. Not like he could complain, it was a cat after all. 

Kenma walked over and opened the door, his face looking away. 'As if I couldn't control myself' he thought, closing the door as soon as the cat got inside. 

"Corvus?" He could hear Hinata question, his voice curious but welcoming to the cat. The streamed turned around and left the room, walking downstairs to make the both of them something to eat. He wasn't a chef, but knew how to make a sandwich. I mean, who didn't?

Kenma looked around for bread and avocado. Maybe Hinata didn't like avocado toast, but he was just asked to make breakfast- not anything in particular. Putting the bread on the toasted, he walked over to where Yuki's cage was. She had begun chirping ever since he had arrived to the kitchen, and it was getting pretty annoying to listen to her all the time. He didn't know how someone could bare with such noise at such an early hour in the morning. Cats were silent. Birds were clearly not. He opened her cage, and she immediately flew and stuck to his shoulder. At least the bird liked him. Kenma wondered if she liked him more than Shouyo. Probably not.

After the two pieces of bread popped out a golden brown, he set the two on a plate and put another set of bread on the toaster. Cutting slices of the fruit (vegetable??), he set the moon-shaped slices on the two pieces of bread and set the plate down on the table that had already been set by him. After a 'ding' could be heard across the small room, he walked over back to where the toasted was located at and set the two pieces of golden-brown bread on his own plate and did the same steps all over again. 

Kenma took out two glasses and filled them up with ice, about to pour the orange juice on them before something warm could be felt on his shoulder. Shit. Literal shit.

He couldn't blame Yuki. It wasn't like a cat that did its business on a damn box. He sighed, taking her back to her cage and gently picking her up like an apple and setting her down on the cage. He closed the cage before the bird took flight again and set on his (now dirty) hoodie. It wasn't even his, it was Hinata's. Oh well, he was probably used to this.

The Alpha took off the hoodie, folding it so that the unclean part of it wasn't visible and set it down on one of the empty chairs they wouldn't use. He felt strange without a shirt. He would always be wearing something and seriously didn't understand how some people slept naked. I mean- he had done it before, but only if he had slept with someone as was too lazy to put something on. Not to mention, his body was now cold and shivering slightly. 

"Ooh, it smells good! What did you-" Hinata stopped dead on his tracks, his mouth slightly parted at seeing his boyfriend without a shirt. He just now could admire his figure. He had just the right amount of muscle and had a few lines along his abdomen to define it. He was staring too much, he had noticed.

"I won't ask."

"It was your bird!"

"Did she shit on your shoulder?"

"Yeah."

Hinata laughed, knowing how much it sucked for that to happen. His favorite shirts had been ruined multiple times by his pet. He loved Yuki, but he couldn't deny the fact that she was most definitely annoying at times.

"Avocado toast? Really?" Hinata asked, his voice a tease. Laughter erupted from his stomach again at seeing Kenma's warm smile turn into a frown at his "joke". 

"Kidding, kidding! I'm sure these are good.." The ginger took one of the pieces of bread and took a bite out of it, a smile sneaking up on his face at how good it was. Kenma could've made a mess, but no- the toast was perfect and the avocado was as green as the new leaves during spring.

"Hmph." Kenma huffed, sitting down on the chair opposite from Hinata, taking his time to take in the view before he was caught staring.

The two finished their breakfast quickly, leaving the plates to be cleaned later as Shouyo wanted to get there on time. 

"Pick me up at 3. Also, take me back home around 7 or else you know who will get desperate." Hinata laughed, closing the door to Kenma's car and waving a goodbye before running inside the cafe. The lights were turned on and everything inside could be seen nice and clear. The bookshelves on the left that held manga and books piled up neatly. The pudding-head took his time parked at the parking spot just in the right place to see his mate. He had yet to be discovered "spying" on him, but the way the red-head began to quickly tidy up everything and began to make cookie mix as fast as possible was funny to him. He was working alone today, so he can just imagine the stress he had been put in.

After Hinata turned around and turned the 'Open!' sign on, Kenma waved his goodbye and drove off.

A smile decorated the Omega's face and waved as well, turning on his heel and went back to the counter to place the cookies in the oven as the temperature had just been set. A total of 75 cookies went in all at the same time, the overwhelming smell of cookie dough filling his nose would likely make anyone dizzy- but not him.

The bell rang and thus people started to come in, fortunately ordering simple things that were already on hand like coffee, cookies, doughnuts, and whatnot.

"Hello and welcome. What'd you like today?" Hinata asked, his eyes set on other things as he began to write down names on different cups- too preoccupied to notice who it was that was ordering.

"Hinata." Tobio spoke, setting both hands on the counter. Hopefully he'd be paid attention to..

"Yes, that's my-" Hinata stopped, setting the final cup down and looking deep into those dark blue eyes. He furrowed his brows, pouting. "What would you like, sir?" Hinata asked again, adding a sour tone on the last word to indicate that he was not in the mood to see him, much less talk to the Alpha.

"Can we talk, please?" Kageyama spoke yet again, getting closer to the counter. He was desperate. Desperate to talk to him and apologize and desperate to-

"I'm working, can't you see?" The ginger barked, regretting doing so at realizing how rude he was being to his friend. "I'm gonna have to call Daichi if you don't stop bothering me. And trust me, he does NOT want to be bothered right now." Hinata lowered his tone, pointing at the menu at the top to signal the other to hurry up and order already. There were already three people in line behind him. 

Kageyama ordered a glass of milk, which gained a strange look from the man behind him. Not like he cared. He only care about Shouyo. Shouyo, Shouyo, Shouyo...

"Your drink will be given to you shortly." Hinata mumbled, already taking the order from the other person to show Kageyama he really couldn't talk right now.

After 5 minutes, his name and order was called out. Kageyama sat up from the booth he was in, taking his drink and quickly going back to sit down. He didn't care how long it took him to speak to Hinata. He just wanted to speak to him. Wanted to hear his gentle voice again.  
Wanted to apologize.

Hinata sighed as the last order had been given, the other two workers finally arriving. They thanked and bowed to him, even helping him taking off the apron he was wearing.

"Thank you Shouyo-kun! I'm sorry we didn't come to help you!" Ichika, a short haired brunette bowed yet again. Hinata laughed softly, petting her head before telling her to not worry and to do her best. 

Hinata headed to the bathroom, telling Kenma that he'd go out as soon as he finished via messages. Someone followed behind him, but he had yet to know.

Kageyama entered the bathroom after hearing a stall close, hoping that he could talk to him in private. It seemed that his prayers were answered as nobody was on the other stalls as well. Maybe luck was finally on his side?

The Omega stepped out of the bathroom, too distracted to notice the figure standing on the door. He washed his hands, turning around only to stop immediately at seeing his friend. His stomach dropped. Something about his aura told him to drop and do whatever he'd order him to do. He wished Kenma would get inside the cafe and come in as well. God, was the feeling of being scared of your own friend frustrating.

"K-Kageyama? What do you need?" Hinata stuttered on his words, taking a step back and putting his hand over his nape- just where the bite mark he had been given by his mate was. His legs were shaking. Why? Why was he scared of his own friend? It's not like he had done something bad other than almost biting him and fighting his now boyfriend. Kageyama didn't deserve seeing him this scared of him. 

Tobio took a step closer. Hinata took a step back.  
And repeat. And repeat- up until Hinata was pinned to a wall and Kageyama was only three steps away from him. He could smell the heavy pheromones of an Alpha in rut. Usually, he'd never smell them due to the fact that he took pheromone blockers in order to prevent him from triggering his heat. But now that he'd only react to Kenma's, there was no need for them. He couldn't react to them- but could still smell them. And boy, were they strong.

"I'm sorry." Kageyama blurted out, trying his best to fight the urge of undressing the Omega right in front him. He knew he shouldn't have come. Ruts make you all sorts of wild and having an Omega, alone, with no one but you in their view was a blessing to any Alpha in need for release. But no- he didn't want to hurt him more. He came here to apologize and that was it.

"I didn't mean to hit Kenma nor almost bite.. you." Kageyama mumbled, his body acting on it's own and taking a step closer yet again. Hinata whined in fright, his eyes scanning for anywhere to leave but there was nothing. No escape- nothing. 

"It's alright, okay?! We forgive you, now, please. I have to go-" Hinata stumbled on his words, looking all ways except into the blue orbs that pierced through his body. His hand was still covering his nape. It wouldn't do anything to break the bond if he were to be bitten with that intention, but he knew a fight would break loose and he'd have to be scented a million times in order to make sure any other scents from another Alpha would leave his body. 

"Give me another chance." Kageyama begged. Another step closer. Now they were both inches away, his head having to look down at Hinata who was now going down the wall, hoping that he could escape between the small gap that was below. 

"We can be friends again! Best friends! Just please, let me go!" Hinata exclaimed, a little louder this time, making a run for it between the small space only to have his neck collar be the cause of his stop. He began to choke, gasping for air once he was let go and he could feel the same prescense coming near him. He didn't register when a door opened and very, very familar angry and possesive pheromones filled the room.

"Kageyama-" Hinata tried to turn the tables. Maybe make the situation better by being calm himself.

"Motherfucker." Kenma grit through his teeth, fist hitting Tobio on the cheek. He wanted to hit him again. Hit him as many times as he needed to make him understand that Shouyo was his and his only. That he didn't want him near Shouyo. Shouyo was his mate and his mate only. Only, only his...

Kenma raised his hand in the air again, only to be stopped by a small, quivering and warm hand wrap around his wrist. He calmed down a bit, the calming and sweet pheromones Hinata was oh so trying to release despite the situation calmed him and his own pheromones down. What they needed less right now was chaos and for anyone to find out about their little fight. Luckily, people outside had yet to notice.

"Lets leave.. please.." Hinata whispered, his eyes only focused on Kenma and ignoring Kageyama who was on the ground, his mouth bleeding slightly.

Kenma huffed, taking Hinata's hand on his own and walking out of the room quietly, hoping no one would look their way. Nobody did, thank the lord. Hinata waved a goodbye to Ichika and walked out of the store, keeping an awkward silence in between him in his mate.

Kenma was really trying to not go back and fight the past setter. He was angry- furious. But not only because of the fact that he almost hurt his mate, rather because Hinata was just excusing his actions because he was in a rut.

"Kenma-" Hinata looked to the left once the two of them were in the car, his words being stopped as Kenma practically launched himself forward and stuck to his nape. He was flustered, but didn't do anything in the matter to move him away. He knew this is how possessive any Alpha got whenever a situation like this happened. He began to caress the silky, pudding colored hair, looking down at Kenma as he scented him. It's not as if there was even a drop of Kageyama's scent around him, but it didn't matter. He understood.

"Are you hurt?" Kenma asked, his voice now calm and gentle as always. His hand went up to Hinata's neck collar, frowning at remembering how he had been pulled.

"I'm fine. Is your hand hurt?" Shouyo pulled back, cupping Kenma's hands on his own and began to scan for any possible signs of an injury. None. Thankfully.. 

"Shouyo. Please.. could you not hang around him?"

"Kenma.. He's my friend. And this isn't like him, it's just because-"

"Because of his rut?! Come on, Shouyo.. Just because I'm on my rut means I get to take advantage of you!" The Alpha huffed, taking the small hands and giving them a quick smooch before taking them back and putting them on the wheel, starting the car.

Hinata stayed silent for a while, thinking of his words. It was true. He couldn't just excuse his actions every time.

"I'll keep my distance for now, but I can't just stop being friends with him." Hinata spoke softly, looking out the window. He really, really didn't want to keep distance. But for now, he would. 

The two got to Kenma's house with Hinata carrying Corvus that was on the backseat the whole ride back. He set the cat down and ran to the kitchen, his eyes sparkling like stars at seeing the grand amount of ingredients and everything that was there. 

Kenma walked in shortly after, chuckling at seeing how there were already many ingredients set on the counter. He never baked nor cooked, but every now and then he'd buy them just for the sake of having his kitchen filled. "What are you gonna make us now?" He asked, walking over to where Hinata was, trying to tie a bow at the back of the apron. Kenma smacked his hands away and did the bow himself, leaving his hands lingering for a little too long before Corvus came and and interrupted their little moment. It was as if this cat knew everything that was coursing through this mind and would do anything to stop it.

"I'll make us some Onigiri." Hinata beamed, already getting to work. The feline didn't move from his feet and Kenma rolled his eyes. "Don't take too long. I want you to appear on my Stream." Kenma exclaimed, leaving the kitchen through the door and going upstairs. 

"I bet you're single. All you do is sit and do these dumb streams all day." The pudding-head read one of the comments. It wasn't even a question like he had requested, rather just an assumption. I mean, it wouldn't have been an assumption a few days ago. But still, it was an assumption.

"Single, huh?" Kenma looked at the camera, head tilted to the side before he turned his chair around. "Hey, Shou! Come upstairs for a second!" He called out, turning back to the camera and snickering at the sight of the comments rolling in with questions. He really was hoping Kageyama was seeing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, i really wanna change the title of this fic. idk any options, though. any suggestions?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ* i will be changing the name of this fic to "love me; only me". the summary and everything else will stay the same, but i dont feel like the title matches the whole story anymore?? yeah anyway, enjoy.

Hinata tilted his head in confusion at his name being called. Ah, maybe he was needed for the video? Either way, he had finished the 10 pieces of Onigiri and left the kitchen, walking up the few flights of stairs and walking in on the room which had a door opened and had red led lights on. "What is it?" Hinata asked, his voice soft and cheery. 

"Come here." Kenma turned his chair around, motioning with his hand, and taking Hinata's waist to pull him closer. His followers seemed confused and intrigued by the action, the comments flooding in with '?????' and 'am I the only one who noticed that???'. Hinata was confused, not knowing if he was allowed to show any affection back or not. He didn't know if Kenma wanted to make their relationship public or not. But, by the looks of it, it looked like he did. He could just edit out the footage, so it didn't matter anyway. Right? Right. 

"Someone on my poll said that I was single, Shou.." Kenma spoke, eyes locked with the camera and hand still holding waist tight. He'd probably be teased by Kuroo for acting this bold and unlike him on video, but he really couldn't care. His eyes beamed at the sight of comments; 

'Isn't that the volleyball player??' one comment read,  
'I stg that's someone I recognize' another one,  
'Are you guys stupid? It's Hinata Shouyo!' another added.

Hinata was really confused now. He didn't know how this whole video thing was working and thought that Kenma was just recording and could cut out any part he didn't want off. He obviously wasn't aware that this was a live and that, no, this couldn't be edited and cut out.

"Can you prove them false?" Kenma asked, turning his head around to look at Shouyou, holding back a chuckle at seeing the very clear confusion drawn all over his face.

"How am I supposed to-" The ginger asked, his words being interrupted as a quick kiss was stolen from him on the lips. It was fast- but clear enough for everyone to see. Kenma snickered and looked back at the computer, comments flooding in with exclamation marks and a whole bunch of questions. He'd answer them later, he admitted to himself before waving goodbye to the camera and turning it off. 

"That was just footage, right? You'll edit it out?" Hinata asked, a burst of nervous laughter erupting from his throat. His eyes stuck to Kenma's, looking for any sign of an answer. None. 

"Yeah, yeah.. Let's go eat, I'm hungry." The Streamer stood up, keeping his hand around Shouyo's small waist whilst they walked downstairs. He really had no idea how'd he would explain that it was very, very likely that photo of them kissing would go trending on twitter any second now. Twitter was always caught up with everything, and him being the owner of a company, a famous Youtuber, and Streamer, it was likely the picture would get views. Not to mention, Hinata himself had quite a couple of followers on his own social media- having 2 Million followers on Instagram and 352 k on Twitter. Not like he really cared, though. He already wanted to make it crystal clear he was in a relationship with someone. He wouldn't give out any specific details, but he would like for Hinata to actually appear on a video of his answering the questions.

Entering the kitchen, a smile spread across Kenma's face. Childhood memories flooded his mind thanks to the smell the food gave out. Hinata laid down the two plates with 5 pieces of Onigiri each on the table, Corvus following behind. A bother, as per usual...

"I already fed him, so I'm not sure why he keeps following me around..?" Hinata mumbled, loud and clear enough for the other to hear. He wondered that as well, but neither of them spoke cat, so it's not like they could ask it. Kenma sat on one of the chairs, picking up the chopsticks he didn't even know he owned. Their dinner was silent. It seemed that whenever they ate together, it was always filled with a comfortable silence. Even if he enjoyed peace in the room, he wanted to know more about his mate. He wanted to know other opinions he had that might differ from his own. 

Thus, Kenma sat up quickly and walked over to the living room which was connected to where they were currently sitting, looking for a CD and record player. He had many CD's with songs from the '80s mostly used for decoration, but every now and then he'd listen to some of them. Hinata hummed, staring at him while he put out one of the CD's and put it on the device. 

"Since when do you have a record player?" Hinata asked, laughing softly as the song 'I Want to Know What Love Is' began playing softly and slowly in the background. Kenma had adjusted the piece for it to be played slower, adding a more calming aura to the room. 

Kenma hummed, trying to remember how he even managed to get such a device. "Ah.." he sighed, now remembering "I got it as a gift from my grandpa." his finger pointed to one of the black and white pictured presented on the wall behind Shouyou, smiling as he turned around immediately. 

Hinata stared at the picture for a long time, scanning every single detail in it. From where they were, to what Kenma was wearing, to Kenma's then short hair... everything. He smiled, turning back around and eating the last piece that sat on his plate. Kenma finished at the same time, so he sat up and was about to pick up both of their plates before a hand wrapping around his wrist stopped him from doing so.

"Hm?" The red-head turned around, tilting his head as Kenma began to drag him to the empty space in the living room. It wasn't really empty, as most of the room was filled with furniture and plants, but the space between the window and couch was enough for the two of them to stand comfortably. Hinata was about to ask what he was doing before both of his arms were slung to sit on Kenma's shoulders. Two hands then stuck to his waist. Ah, so they were going to slow dance?

"I didn't know you enjoyed dancing" Hinata spoke softly, moving side to side and to the slow rhythm of the song which was nearing its end. His neck got tired from having to look up for so long, so resting his forehead on Kenma's chest whilst moving seemed like the best idea for now. 

"Well," Kenma began, his voice soothing and quiet "I'm not really into it. But I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Tell you about myself, huh?" The Omega looked up this time, brown orbs glowing in the midst of the moonlight that entered through the window and thin, beige curtains. "Like what?" Hinata asked, taking the lead in their dance as the song changed to another one. It was a classic 80's song- but he couldn't quite pinpoint which one it was.

"Anything that you haven't told me." Kenma looked down, his long hair following the movement and covering a grand part of his face. Hinata pouted, taking the hair tie Kenma always had on his wrist, putting up the pudding-colored hair in a bun before continuing with the dance. He wanted to admire his face as well. Kenma's own freckles danced in the moonlight, his golden eyes glowing like pure and wealthy gold. 

"Ah, well... I guess you know I've been on like, what? 2 dates before? They were a disaster, though." Hinata laughed, resting his forehead against Kenma's chest yet again, talking about why the dates he had ended up terrible. He recalled everything, from where he had been taken to, to how bad the dates ended up being. He even considered just simply ignoring the thought of having someone as a lover for a short period of time, but he couldn't. Apart from his mother always and always begging for him to get someone and give her grandchildren already, he was touch starved, and the only times he ever got to have someone to cuddle with him was whenever Suga and he hung out. 

Kenma smiled, listening to each and every detail that came out of those lips. He didn't know why he was so deep in love. 

"I don't really care if we moved a little too fast. I feel... argh, I can't explain it but it's as if we.." Hinata tilted his head from side to side, trying to find the right word or sentence to determine how he felt about their fast-moving relationship. If he were to tell his mother about how the two of them went on one date (apart from always hanging out) and just days later they're bonded, she'd be shocked. Happy-- but shocked. 

"Meant to be?" Kenma questioned, his voice timid and low. Did that sound too cheesy or..?

"Aha!" Hinata snapped his fingers, too distracted to notice how they had made their way into the bedroom. The two of them fell slowly on the bed with Kenma cushioning the fall by putting himself at the bottom in order to not hurt Hinata. He trapped him yet again, not wanting to let go. He was warm. Always warm. And he smelled good. Too good. He smelled more than usual, he had noticed. 'Whatever' The Alpha brushed it off, taking in count how close they were and how close he was to the scent glands as the reason for that. 

"I need to go home, Kenma... I have to get new work clothes for tomorrow..." Hinata mumbled, the vibrations of his voice tickling Kenma's throat. His arms tightened around the small figure, not wanting to let go. _He was warm. Smelled good; like sweet honey and fresh tangerines._ He didn't know what it was, nor why his body was so drawn to the smell. It felt like if he dared let go he would never be able to get to know what it was ever again. Like he'd forget it. He didn't want to let go. _Didn't. Didn't. Didn't_

"Just take them off and wear something of mine.." Kenma groaned, moving his head to the side in order to be met with the ginger hair. He himself had yet to notice, but he had been scenting Hinata all this time. 'Why?' Hinata asked himself. He didn't know. Was it because of the incident earlier?

He let himself be scented, though. It was comforting, and the sweet apple and coffee scent made him sleepy and warm inside. If he were to be on his heat, he wouldn't feel sleepy. Actually, it'd be the complete opposite. But thankfully, he wasn't, so he could enjoy the feeling of being overwhelmed with the smell. Anyone who would enter the room- whether it be an Alpha, Beta, or Omega would most definitely leave. One of the reasons was because scenting someone was an act of intimacy, but it was mostly thanks to how strong the scents were. It would make anyone else dizzy or just plain uncomfortable. 

"I have to get off to actually take these off and put something else, Kenma" Hinata mumbled, trying to wiggle his way out of the tight grip he had been locked in. To his surprise, he was let go. Though, something told him to hurry the fuck up and change into whatever was insight quickly. God, he hated how big this room was. The closet was huge and begging to be looked at for hours. He didn't have the time right now, though. Didn't know why, but just didn't. 

So, he took off and folded his clothes on a chair, trying to ignore the very obvious stare he was getting and put on a hoodie that apparently was Kenma's own clothing line. That was all he put on, as the sweater reached the top of his knees, there was really no need to put something to cover his legs.

Hinata closed the closet door and turned around to walk back to the bed, being practically dragged into the covers and hugged tightly. Kenma's face was pressed tightly against nape. He was acting strange, the ginger thought to himself. Hinata didn't question it, though. It was late and he was pretty tired. Just simply hoping Yuki wouldn't mind being left alone for the night.

==========

Kageyama's hand threatened to break his phone. The image made his eyes burn with jealousy and hatred. 

It was going wild on twitter, with people talking everything related to the picture that had Kenma and Hinata caught in a kiss.

'Since when was Kenma taken??'  
'Are they bonded??! Look at Hinata's neck closely!'  
'What the hell???'

It was the #1 topic trending on twitter at the moment. He hated it. Hated seeing that image. 

"Asshole!" Kageyama yelled, throwing his phone on the bed and standing up. He checked himself on the mirror that was on his wall, eyeing the purple mark that had been born thanks to the hit he had gotten. What was he even saying? Why was he calling Kenma an ass? He was the one who tried touching his mate not once, but twice. 

'I can apologize tomorrow..' The Alpha thought, then thinking again '... Or maybe not. I should go the day after tomorrow?' Maybe things would be cooled down if he waited two days instead of one. His rut would end tomorrow, either way. So seeing him on Wednesday sounded like a better idea.

Tobio sighed, walking back to his bed and dropping down on the sheets which brought a little bit of warmth to his body. He wanted to hold Shouyou- wanted to know how it felt to be around him and wanted to know what it felt like to be bonded. He hated Kenma. Hated him for sweeping the ginger off from his feet. Had he tried? Had he been pining for the boy for as long as he had been? Ever since he had been confessed to, he always seemed to see Hinata in a different way. Though, he never admitted his feelings to him due to his grand amount of stupid pride back then. 

Maybe the other Alpha had, too, been pining for the Omega for a long time before he shoot his shot.

_Life wasn't fair._ Kageyama admitted to himself, laying down on the bed and falling asleep. A pit of sorrow and sadness clinging to his mind.

\---------------

Hinata arrived late. It was rare to see. Matter a factly, he never arrived late. Would always race Kageyama to see who'd get there first.

"Morning." The ginger mumbled, his usual proud stance and smiling face now like Tsuki's. 

The other teammates didn't take long to notice how Hinata wasn't in the mood today. Apart from the fact that his usual honey and tangerine scent was now bitter and sour, his motivation to play well was completely off. He didn't hit any of Kageyama's tosses and barely moved. It was strange.

Not strange for Kageyama, though. After all, he was likely the reason for his anger.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Yamaguchi asked, his voice with worry. Yachi, who had become the beta's girlfriend also came up to the two, a wet towel and water on each hand. She was used to feeling dizzy, so having a towel and cold water bottle was usual for her.

"Sit down. You don't have to practice today if you're not feeling well.." The blonde beamed, her small ponytail swinging from one side to the other. It was no wonder Yamaguchi had fallen for her. The two of them fit together perfectly, and she was a beauty to look at. 

Hinata nodded, no words leaving his mouth. Yachi nodded to her boyfriend and he understood perfectly, smiling and giving them both a thumbs up before turning around and going back with the rest of the team. Everybody cheered before a whistle could be heard and the sounds of balls hitting the court followed suit.

The two of them had gone outside and were now sitting on one of the benches. Yachi offered the wet towel, but it was declined. She offered the water bottle, but it was declined as well. Something was definitely off.

"Hinata... what's wrong?" The beta questioned, her voice soft and sweet as an angel's. She was truly worried. This wasn't like Hinata at all. What could have happened that caused this?

Shouyou swallowed before telling the whole story. And Kageyama was seeing it all. 

It was another one of these weird dreams. Where it would place scenarios of him and Hinata in the past. Whether they'd be in their first, second, or third year. It was always with Hinata in the picture. 

He couldn't move. He wanted to walk up to Hinata and apologize. It wouldn't have any effect on the real world as this was a dream and this had happened years ago, but he wanted to apologize for either way-- maybe it could take the urge to see him away. He turned around, however, to see.. himself? Ah, he remembered this part... 

"Idiot. Is this because of yesterday?" He yelled, catching the attention of Yachi and Shouyou. Yachi sat up, getting herself in front of the ginger in a way to defend him. She was fucking scared, but she didn't want her friend to hurt anymore. Her legs were shaking, but she stood still. 

God how Kageyama cringed at seeing his past self act so immaturely.

"Quit being a little bitch and play!" Kageyama yelled again, his fangs threatening to show. He was about to step closer to the two before Daichi appeared and got a hold of him. He was the only Alpha on the team apart from Kageyama (and Ukai, but he was the coach), so controlling him was easy. Yamaguchi came running, wanting to punch the raven-haired due to how much he had stressed his girlfriend out. 

"The return of the _king_ , huh?" Tsuki spat, his head cocked to the side with the obvious intent to irritate the other. Tobio resisted the urge to fight the blond, turning around on his heel aggressively and going back inside the gym. Everyone was confused, but Yachi told Kiyoko to send everyone back inside and to excuse Shouyou for not participating today. 

It was strange to see the whole thing play through while he watched in a different view. He closed his eyes for a second and once he reopened them, there was nothing. A pitch-black void with him standing in the middle of it all. 

Kageyama's brows furrowed in confusion, not knowing what to do around the emptiness of the place. Silence only lasted a few seconds, however, as Hinata appeared out of thin air. Kageyama began to make his way towards him, noticing how if he took a step, the figure of Hinata seemed to get out of his reach even more. He began running, but it only seemed to disappear faster and faster. It was like a carousel. A never-ending one. For each step he took the distance didn't change. 

It was only when he felt like falling that he woke up, the rays of sunlight entering through the window. If these strange dreams carried on, It'd be the death of him.

==========

Kenma woke up early. Strange, he never woke up early and- _fuck_. His hand covered his nose, backing up slowly from Hinata's nape. So this is why he had been so close and possessive yesterday? 

Kenma sat up, untangling himself from Hinata's warm body, and quickly began to go through his drawers. Where the fuck where his pills?! His rut was nearing and it probably wouldn't do many effects if he took one, but it'd likely hold it back longer for a while. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his mate, so being stuck with him in the same house where, in moments like these- scents become much stronger and addictive, wasn't a good idea. He hadn't spent a rut with someone else in literal years, so all of that pent up.. whatever you'd like to call it would probably make his body act on its own.

Finally, he found the box of suppressants. It was like his prayers had been answered before he realized there was only one capsule. Only one. Great.  
Not like he could really complain, though. At least he had one and he chugged it down without a glass of water in a matter of seconds. These were rather on the expensive side, so the time it took for them to take effect was obviously shorter.

Still, thanks to now him being bonded and extremely close to his mate, it was likely the duration of the medicine would only last for so long.

Hinata woke up after a few minutes of the whole thing, sitting up on the bed and turning his torso from side to side to crack his back. It was weird to not see the pudding-head beside him, sound asleep and grumpy if he dared wake him up. His nose didn't catch the smell of anything being prepared, so he really didn't know where Kenma was. Matter a factly- the only thing he could smell was the strong scent of apples and coffee. It was probably his mind playing tricks on him, but he swore that it smelt more intense than usual. 

The ginger shook his head, standing up and walking over to the chair where he had left his clothes on. Except, they weren't there? 'I'm sure I left them here?' Hinata thought to himself, bending down and crawling around the area to where his clothes could have fallen. Nothing. They were gone. Had they grown legs or something? It's not as if Kenma would have taken them, because, one- why would he? -and two, he was fully aware that he wore them to the cafe. It was mandatory, after all.

He sighed, walking over to where his phone was. Luckily, it hadn't disappeared as well. His eyes adjusted to the sudden burst of light, trying to read every single notification he had gotten. A bunch of people had tagged him on twitter and he had well over 10 messages from his friends combines. Just what was going on? Had he gotten into a scandal? But why? He hadn't done anything wrong lately...

Brown eyes widened at the sight. It was a picture. A screenshot to be more specific, of him and Kenma kissing. His hand began to run through his hair in confusion. I mean, he wasn't mad that he would no longer have to hide the relationship, but seriously? **This** was how everyone found out? Through damn social media? Wow. Speaking of people who had found out, his sister, Natsu, had asked her about the whole thing. Luckily, their mother didn't understand social media, so this could stay hidden from her for now.

[ messages ]

'Just don't tell mom, okay? I'll kill you if you do'

_typing..._  
'lol i wont. but youve got to tell me how you got kenma- a rich AND hot guy to be your mate'

HUH?! He knew that people now knew of their relationship, but how the hell was she aware they were bonded? The term "mate" was only addressed to bonded couples, after all.

'How do you know I'm bonded with him??!?'

_typing..._  
'are you kidding? a lot of people pointed it out haha. its very faint, but it is there.'

Fuck. Fuck, indeed. God, he was just praying that Ichika wouldn't find out about this. She was always so nosy about his personal life and if she were to find that picture he'd be lucky to get out of the cafe.

Hinata breathed out, turning around and jumping in surprise at seeing Kenma appear out of nowhere. "God, don't scare me like that!" He laughed softly, only to then turn his phone for Kenma to see. Kenma just chuckled, leaning down to give him a long forehead kiss before he turned around and walked downstairs. He was acting strange. Very, very strange... Ever since yesterday, Kenma's movements were unusual. He'd ask about it later. 

Maybe the big closet held a pair of pants that could fit him? A shirt would be loose and big on him, but if he tucked it in it probably wouldn't be too visible. The ginger proceeded to look everywhere for some brown dressing pants that could fit him. There was only one pair, but he had to pick at the ends like a dress in order to not fall. He wanted to ask Kenma if he had any idea where they had went, but seriously, he was giving off such a strange vibe he didn't want to be a bother.

Hinata put on the clothes, having to fold the ends many times for them to fit him and having to wear one of the belts held at one of the drawers. They were all from expensive brands, so he was just hoping no one would notice. The last thing he wanted was to be in the spotlight even more. 

"Kenma, can you take me to work?" Hinata called out while walking downstairs, still being able to smell the strong scent of apples and coffee. It wasn't as if he disliked it, clearly, he was intrigued and enjoyed it.

The pudding-head appeared at the end of the stairs, only giving Shouyou a smile and nod before walking towards the door. Many would just consider his actions natural, but to Hinata, it was pretty crystal clear that Kenma's movements were stiff and forced. As if carrying something heavy on your back. Yet, he wouldn't ask about it.

God, Kenma seriously couldn't take it anymore. He knew how obvious he was being to signal that something was wrong with him. But he couldn't help it, being engulfed in your mate's scent for the whole night already had him on the edge. Not to mention, a pit of guilt sat at the bottom of his stomach. He felt so horrible for doing it- but couldn't help it. He was the one who had taken Shouyou's clothes and hidden them on one of the drawers at his side of the bed. Oh, how guilt followed him, but alas, it was probably for the better. 

The two were now in the car, his knuckles white for holding the wheel so tightly. Hinata definitely noticed it, but his face was dubious as to whether or not to ask something. He didn't. The whole car ride to the cafe was like torture to him. If it weren't for that one pill he had taken early in the morning the two of them wouldn't be here; sitting in the car with an immense amount of awkward silence between them.

Finally, they arrived. Hinata looked over to him before putting his hand on top of his own. God damn it. He wanted to hold and kiss and touch that hand. _holdholdhold,kisskisskiss,touchtouchtouch_ that warm and small hand. "Loosen up, m'kay?" The ginger beamed, letting out a stifled chuckle before opening the door and closing it slowly, waving Kenma off as he left. He felt bad- really bad. Shouyou was probably confused and for good reason. I mean, they hadn't spoken a single word and he was acting this rude towards him. Thing is, he didn't know how to exactly handle the situation. Maybe Kuroo could help? Kuroo was an idiot, but he was also an Alpha, so he'd understand, right? 

Hinata walked in, barely letting out a peep before Suga ran up to him and began to shake him. What the hell was he even doing here? Wasn't he on..?

"Explain **this!** " The gray-haired man exclaimed, holding up his phone to Hinata's face, waiting for an answer.

"What is there to explain?" Hinata's hand swatted away the phone, exposing his flushed face "Aren't you-"

"This isn't about me!" Suga interrupted, following the Omega around. They still had 10 minutes before the cafe opened, so it's not like they didn't have time to talk.

"I'll tell you everything later, but-"

"Since when were you going out with Kenma?!" Suga butted in again, putting his hands on both of Shouyou's shoulders. "You moved fast! You're already-"

"Oh. My. God. Stop!" Hinata laughed, turning around to prevent him from further more seeing the mark on his nape. As if the immense amount of apple and coffee scent all over him wasn't enough to mark his cheeks red, this cut the line.

"Alright, alright. Fine." The other Omega sighed, crossing both of his shoulders before getting the tables ready. A smile on his face didn't seem to leave his face, which, wasn't unusual, but there was a shine to it.

"What's got you so happy? Aren't you in-" Shouyou stopped, realization hitting him. Oh. OH. All utensils on his hand dropped immediately and he ran fast towards Suga, who was clearly expecting the big hug as his arms were open with an invite. He couldn't believe it. His hands made their way to Suga's belly, a warm feeling wrapping around his chest. Call it instinct or something, but deep down he would want this too as well.

"There's nothing there yet, idiot." Suga laughed softly, his smile as bright as ever. They were both interrupted, however, as Daichi came down to check if they had set up all tables already. Hinata jumped back and began to pick up the forks and knives on the ground he had dropped. The ginger chuckled, quickly going to the kitchen to wash them and put them down on the table.

The day went on as usual, and thankfully, nobody that arrived seemed to notice that he had been all over twitter. Even if they did, they didn't mention it to him. He was glad about the whole ordeal, it hadn't ended how he supposed it would have. The only thing left was to introduce Kenma to his mother and to meet his own parents. His father had passed away years ago, but, if he were honest, he was glad. His "dad" was always ashamed of him presenting as an Omega and not a Beta like the rest of them. It was something out of his control, so of course, growing up he'd always be insecure about that little aspect of him.

Kenma didn't pick up his phone, so Hinata walked home. He didn't mind to do so, it was a 10-minute walk and it had been a long time since he actually went out and breathed in the fresh air. He was still pretty worried, though. His mind told him to go to his house, but just bursting in uninvited seemed like a bad idea. Maybe if he made up that he left something there? I mean, he technically did-- his clothes were nowhere to be found.

Short legs tried to walk faster by the second, only taking 5 minutes instead of 10 to arrive home. Hinata's hand fidgeted while opening his door, quickly paying Yuki a visit and feeding her before leaving again. A grunt left the ginger's mouth when he realized how long it'd take him to get there by walking. He wasn't the best driver, but he wasn't willing to do a full 30-minute walk for no reason. He had good stamina and everything, but he was too lazy.

"Fuck off..." Hinata mumbled, scrunching up his nose at the stoplight. It was as if the red light was teasing him, daring him to pass him and do whatever it takes to get there faster. But, no. The last thing he needed was to be stopped and given a ticket. Ughhh. Why wasn't Kenma answering his calls and why had he been acting so strange earlier? Was it instinct to be worried for your mate when you have _no fucking idea_ what is going through their mind? Yeah, he guessed it was. He'd just noticed it, but his inner Omega told him to do something back when he was with Kenma in the car. Do something- _anything!_ But he didn't. I mean, what could he do? The two of them hadn't spoken a single word since yesterday night, and even then when they were about to go to sleep, he was acting strangely. Argh.

Finally, the light turned green.

\--------------------------

"Kuroo, I swear to fucking god. Help me!" Kenma barked, clenching the pair of clothes that belonged to his boyfriend on his hand, tempted to bring them up to his nose and smell the sweet honey and tangerines that lingered around them. He wasn't wearing anything but his underwear at the moment, his body hot, and with the need for release. God, how he hated being in a rut. He didn't know how Omegas could deal with heats annually. After all, ruts only came every two months- which wasn't much of a difference, but still. He'd rather have 60 days to rest than 30. 

Kuroo laughed, finally speaking up again "I don't know, man. Just tell him? I mean, I didn't have trouble telling Amaya about it." he declared ever so confidently. How he wished he was that confident. Right now, he was a bundle of nerves and arousal. "You're of no help." Kenma mumbled, ending the call only to see two messages for the reason as to why he had called the idiot in the first place.

_i left my clothes at your place, coming over!_  
_be there in five :)_

4 minutes ago. 4 fucking minutes ago.

The pudding-head dropped his phone, letting his body fall on the cold and fluffy sheets below him. The clothes he had been holding were now close to his face. Kenma felt like a pervert and still had that built of guilt around him, but can you blame him? No. 

Kenma's face was bright pink, his hand pumping his dick in an attempt to feel pleasure. But nothing- he wasn't satisfied. He really didn't know how on earth he used to pass his past ruts when he didn't have someone. He didn't spend it with anyone, he wasn't that much low of a person to sleep with whomever it was to feel good. Not to mention, back then he was currently pining for Hinata, so even the thought of sleeping with someone felt like a bad idea.

Two knocks at the door made his eyes spring open.

Oh, _fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yall should check out 'Jewel of The Forest' by gigapeni bc its really good. anyways sorry for the delay of this chapter i wanted to include as many words as possible lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sUCK at writing smut so im sorry about this whole mess. it took me 5 days to debate whether or not to post this or delete everything and start from scratch. im too tired, though, so here it is lol.
> 
> also, if you're wondering- yes, kageyama will be an important character in the story, but it didn't seem appropriate to mention him in this chapter????

Kenma tried to stand up- but it was too much. He had been engulfed in the scent of fresh tangerines and sweet honey for a long time and even standing up made his legs force him to sit back down. He needed for Hinata to leave, even his presence did a toll on him and made him all the more aroused. It's not as if they were both in the same room, the man was out in the hallway. Still, if he were to be caught fucking masturbating to Shouyou's clothes it was something that even hurt to think about. How could he even _explain_ this? Yeah he was in a rut, but seriously?

The Alpha's face was a beet red, his mind too concentrated on trying to find any sort of pleasure with his moving hands to notice the door was opening slowly. His mind too busy concentrating on the smell of tangerines and honey to notice Hinata was in the room, too. The smell he so craved was more present- but his eyes were shut, thus not making it possible for him to see. Until a warm and familiar hand made it's way to his torso, his eyes finally fluttered open to see him. Ah, _fuck._

What would he say? God- he was so embarrassed! To be caught jacking off to someone's clothes? Not to mention those clothes belonging to the person you need most are now right in front of you? Argh, it was torture. He could barely think straight before a pair of lips crashed into his. 

As if it were instinct, Kenma's hands quickly left his dick and went to grab Hinata's face and waist. He lifted the man with no problem, resting him on his lap while taking his clothes off. The two of them melted into the kiss; both bodies hot. It didn't take long before all of the pair's clothing to be on the ground, the two now fully on the bed. Kenma was sitting down, Hinata on top of him with thighs on each side. Half-lidded golden eyes wanted to admire the figure as much as he could- wanted to admire the beauty that Hinata Shouyou truly was. He was the only one who got to see him like this. The only one who got to see him naked and turned on with a blush spread across his cheeks.

It was like seeing God before your very eyes- too much to handle. Mind too dizzy, once Kenma finally regained his senses, a bottle of lube was given to him by Shouyou, his eyes a tease. He snickered, taking his lips again before taking the bottle and pouring some of the gel on his fingers. It was cold, and usually, he'd wait for it to warm with his hands for it to be less "uncomfortable", but now, he couldn't wait. He could barely even think his actions through, so forcing himself to wait would only become a bigger problem for the two later on. 

"Why didn't you- mm.. tell me you were in a rut?" Hinata asked between rough kisses, moaning halfway as he felt something enter him. Slick had already been pouring out of him once he entered the room, his own body reacting to the sight before his eyes and the smell of him all over the room almost immediately. But, of course, that wouldn't be enough to make everything less painful, so despite him not wanting to wait any longer either, if he wasn't prepared to even the slightest- it'd for sure hurt like a bitch. 

"I wouldn't want to hurt you." Kenma breathed out, words coming out of his mouth so low he wasn't even sure he'd be heard. Right now his main priority was to fuck and _fuck_ only, so forming a sentence was even hard to do. It was painful enough that he had yet to feel pleasure himself, thus his fingers did the job quite quickly. The other wasn't opposed to the fast movements, his body turning like jelly and moans filling the room. Blissful sounds Kenma would kill to hear again. Neighbors could probably even hear the two, but not like he cared. Their relationship wasn't a secret anymore, after all.

Finally, Kenma pulled his fingers out and rested both his hands on Hinata's thighs, body aching to feel something already- knot at his base begging to be released already. Hinata was eyeing him, a glint in his eyes that was up to something and smirk plastered across his face. It was still covered in a heavy, red blush, but that didn't stop him from doing whatever he wanted to do. "What do you want, Kozume?" He teased, leaning down to rest his forehead against Kenma's. 

Fuck, even hearing him say his last name made Kenma more aroused than what he already was. And it wasn't good- rather painful. He could feel himself almost turn the two around but his hands were stopped, forced to sit on Hinata's lap. A few seconds passed, his mouth about to open in order to fucking _beg_ for Hinata to do something.

"Hurt me, then. I can take it." The ginger tilted his head, hands softening to let Kenma do as he pleased. A second barely passed before Kenma could feel a rush of adrenaline course through his body, pouncing on Hinata like a cat to its prey. Both bodies collided with each other, both lips in a deep kiss that seemed to last for an eternity. The thick scent of arousal now ran across the room, too heavy to let either think straight. Kenma's aroma of coffee beans and apples was now almost duplicated- like strong and dark iced coffee and sweet, sweet apple juice. It was like a haven for Shouyou, who was already nearing his climax as he was forced up and down on the Alpha's dick, head thrown back in the process.

Fingertips ran across the ginger's now sensitive body and all Hinata could do was moan and try to keep a hold of himself. He swore he'd pass out, his mind filled with the smell of rut mixed with coffee and apple slices too much for him. He had brought this on himself, though. He knew what would happen if he opened the door and walked in. So here he was, hands clenching on Kenma's shoulders with knuckles white at the force, face so flushed he looked like a strawberry.

Kenma enjoyed everything. From how _good_ his mate felt to how beautiful he looked. It was seriously a sin to look that stunning and the more he admired, the more he felt stirred up and closer to his climax. In the clearer parts of his mind, he was hoping he wouldn't hurt Shouyou. They have only had sex a few times, and when he did, he was, for the most part, gentle. But now, with him deep in his rut, he couldn't think clearly. Only focused on fucking, reproducing, and feeling good. Not like he could do something about it now, but they weren't using protection. There would only be a 25% chance of getting Shouyou pregnant, but the chance was there. There was no turning back now, either way.

"Fuck..!" Kenma moaned, finally reaching his limit and locking the two together, his seed filling Hinata's insides. The Omega cried out in pleasure, resting his forehead on the crook of Kenma's neck. It felt so, so good. He knew this wasn't the end. Ruts could last from 4-7 days straight and he was hoping his boyfriend here was the "lucky" ones to only have 4 days. He already felt his knees weak, so he had no idea how he'd be by the end of the whole thing.

After a few minutes, the Alpha's knot deflated and Hinata had to pull himself out, using Kenma's broad shoulders as support with arms shaking. Kenma all but smirked and the view seemed to turn him on again, a swell of pride filling his chest. _Because he was the one who made Hinata Shouyou like this. The only one who made him a red mess and tired._ It was him. not Kageyama, not the guy who Shouyou had gone out with, no. Him. Him and him _only._

"Give me a minute..." Hinata breathed out, his front hair stuck to the sides of his face due to sweat. But Kenma couldn't wait. As much as he tried to hold himself back from saying what he was going to say, it was difficult.

"Suck me off, then." Kenma spoke, his breath, too, heavy and dry. Hinata looked back and complied, laying his body on the bed and in front of Kenma. He looked up as his hand wrapped around the man's dick before letting his tongue fall over the tip. Kenma groaned, hand slowly making its way to get a hold of the fluffy bed of ginger hair. 

After Hinata was shot a glare, look threatening with _'stop teasing and get to it'_ , he took the length on his mouth and began to do the work slowly, tears at the corners of his eyes near falling. His jaw was already hurting, and he had yet to reach the bottom. 

Kenma groaned, his hand wrapping around the orange locks which ripped a moan out from the Omega, that only leading to him doing it again as the vibrations made him feel all the better.

Soon enough, Hinata was moving his head up and down, eyes locked with Kenma's own. He felt proud of himself, a blush creeping its way down to his neck at seeing the man above him twitched his brows and dropped his head.

It didn't take long before Kenma was nearing his climax, though, he pulled Shouyou upwards with care and turned the two around before pushing him downwards and attacking his soft and tired lips onto his own. Kissing it so roughly he was like a leech who hadn't been fed at all and was given a pack of blood. _**Hungry. MinemineMine. Only Mine.** _ Kenma repeated through his mind, slowly entering the wet heat again. Hinata tried to moan again, his sounds swallowed by the pudding-head. God, was that attractive.

Hinata hooked his arms around Kenma's neck and pulled him closer, legs wrapping on the man's torso. Kenma snickered, thrusting himself in and out and finally letting the two breathe. 

"Fuck- you feel so good, **Shou.** " The Alpha groaned with his hands on either of the ginger's sides. Hinata moved his head to the side at the praise, strawberry-pink blush adorning the top of his shoulders and cheeks. 

\------------------

The 4 days that passed only consisted of the two doing the same activities. Waking up, have sex, have a rest, shower, maybe shower sex, sex again.. and repeat.

Hinata was exhausted by the end of it, his body covered in a series of hickeys and bite marks. Legs too tired to even stand properly and throat dry. It was tough to explain to Suga why he'd be missing work the past days, but thankfully Kenma did the job.

The two were currently in bed, Hinata tucked under the Alpha's chin as his body rose up and down. The sun entering through the balcony's door hit the ginger's face, showing off the small number of freckles that shined in the light. Kenma smiled softly at the sight, his hand reaching to the ginger locks and caressing it. _'Sorry, Shouyou. I didn't mean for you to end up like this._ Kenma thought to himself, embarrassed at knowing how even he had tried, holding himself back seemed like mission impossible. The least he could do was make and bring his mate breakfast. Maybe he could make him some pancakes? Those were his favorite. Surely he wouldn't burn the house down, right?

Kenma sat up from the bed, lifting Hinata's head up and gently laying it back on the pillow before walking to his closet and putting on a pair of boxers and gray sweatpants, topping it off with a black hoodie. The pudding-head walked out of the room, tying his hair up in a bun and walking downstairs. His footsteps were silent, heavy but silent. Unlike Hinata's whose footing was always in some sort of rhythm and loud. Not like he cared if he was loud, he loved him no matter what.

The Alpha hummed, scrolling on his phone in an attempt to find a page that had a tutorial on how to make pancakes. He felt like such an idiot for looking up how to make one of the most basic things in breakfast history, but whatever. He'd rather have good-tasting pancakes rather than some who tasted poorly.

The first pancake, surprisingly, turned out nice. It was a golden brown and had a light-colored yellow on the sides. Was that good? Maybe. Hopefully.

It only took so long before three pancakes sat on a plate. A tiny white cup had a grand amount of syrup on it and all sorts of berries sat at the side of the pancakes. It looked delicious and Kenma was proud of himself, to say the least.

He walked upstairs and slowly opening the door, not wanting to wake Hinata. There was no need for that though, as the Omega was on the phone and seemed to be messaging someone. Brown orbs didn't take long to notice the man standing on the door and a warm smile soon crept up the ginger's face.

"Ah, you made me breakfast?" Hinata cheered, his voice still soft and sore. Kenma smiled and walked over to the bed, setting the thin wooden tray on Hinata's lap. The two ate in silence, sharing pieces of the food. If Hinata took a bite, Kenma would take the next, if Hinata took a berry into his mouth, Kenma would take the next and so forth.

"Aone seemed to get along with Yuki." The ginger chuckled, holding out his phone and handing it over to Kenma. In the picture, the white-haired male sat with a soft smile on his face and the bird on his shoulder. It was rare to see him with a smile, so he must be close to Shouyou. Despite assuming that, jealousy didn't even cross his mind. Aone always seemed to respect Hinata- why would he hurt him?

Kenma handed back the phone and then hooked his eyes onto Shouyou's neck. Ah, he was the reason for that. "Sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean-" Kenma tried to oblige, his hand caressing the pink cheeks on soft skin.

Hinata laughed softly, taking the Alpha's hand on his own and giving it a bunch of soft kisses. "You didn't, so stop worrying." he hummed, taking the glass that held orange juice and drinking it.

"Alright, but I'll at least help you get to the tub." Kenma snickered and stood up, walking over to the bathroom which held both a shower and bathtub. It had a very aesthetic theme- plants covering the place and marble flooring with gray walls made the room look pleasing. Kenma turned on the showerhead for the tub and poured in a bit of shower gel to create some bubbles. In one of the shelves, others holding books or candles, sat a box that had many essential oils. 

He picked his favorite, coconut, and juniper berry. It'd make them both feel very refreshed and likely (hopefully) minimize the smell of sex around the two. Even if they were together, he wasn't fond of the idea to let people know he hadn't been streaming because he was busy sleeping with his mate. Kenma then walked over to the closet that sat in the bathroom (yes, he had two closets in the same room) and took out two black robes. The fabric was fluffy and soft. Which didn't surprise him at all- given that it came from a very expensive brand and he had been gifted it by sponsoring the company. 

Once he walked out, the water was nearly reaching the top of the tub and he closed the faucet, touching the warm water which was more on the hot side. Whatever. In his opinion that was better. Kenma took hold of the two lavender-scented candles that sat on one of the shelves and lit them up with the matches that also sat beside the items.

"What will I even wear? I've got nothing!" Hinata groaned, leaning down to reach for his underwear and putting in on. He stayed on the bed, though. It hurt like a bitch to walk.

"Wear this. It's large on me so it'll fit you." Kenma appeared from within the room he had been in, quickly walking over to the closet over the soft, carpeted floor and taking a black sweater. It had the number 5 embroidered on it in the color red. Hinata huffed, not liking the idea of just being in a pair of boxers and a sweater. But whatever, not like anything else could fit him.

Kenma extended his hand and the other took it, helping himself to stand up. It hurt and Kenma received a soft hit to the side. Whatever- he could take it.

Both now sat at the tub, Hinata leaning back against the Alpha chest as his hair was being washed with shampoo and conditioner. It felt nice, leaning his head to a certain point for it to be scratched. _Just like a dog_ Kenma thought, laughing to himself softly.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow. I have a place in mind." Hinata suddenly blurted out, cupping some water on his hands and letting it drop on his hair to wash the soap out. Kenma helped him, humming at the idea. 

"Where would that be?" The pudding-head asked, wetting his hair and pouring shampoo on his hands to scrub it out. It didn't take long for him to do so, his hair was short and silky after all.

"That's a surprise." Hinata smiled, turning around and helping the other by also running his hands along the bed of hair. It was soft. So very soft he wanted to braid it and do something with it. Brown eyes shined like a star at the thought, smiling as he imagined Kenma in a small braid.

"Alright, but what's got you so happy?" Kenma tilted his head, removing both hands and washing his hair out.

"I want to braid your hair. I'll do it tomorrow for our date." The ginger beamed, landing a soft pepper kiss on Kenma's soft cheeks before standing up and getting out of the tub, wrapping the black robe around himself. Kenma followed suit, hugging Hinata from behind and resting his forehead on his shoulder. He missed this warmth, even if he had been around it for the past four days, he still missed it.

"I love you." Kenma murmured, starting to leave kisses along Hinata's shoulder and slowly made his way up to his cheek.

"I love you, too." Shouyou smiled, leaning his neck back and relaxing into the embrace.

Everything was nice.

At least, it was nice for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter hhhhhduewdqhefn i promise ill make the next one longer! im already out of school so thats a plus :)


End file.
